Crimson Ruby Love
by Yamiyugikun
Summary: In ancient Egypt love blossoms between a pharaoh and his priest. Will their love overcome a great evil threatening to destroy the world? YamixSeto, YamixYugi, YugixJounouchi, MalikxRyou, ShizukaxBlackMagicanGirl yaoi and yuri
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 By YamiYugikun Authors notes: Sandy is used to describe hair, not skin tone so Seto's skin has been changed to olive for the rest of the story.  
  
"Hahaha! Today is the day of your defeat pharaoh!" laughed the haughty voice of a high priest storming down the large open mud brick hall of the pharaoh's palace to prepare for a duel in the pharaoh's courtroom. The young priest in his mid twenties eagerly awaited the duel of his lifetime. The reflection of the dimly lit torches, dancing in the irises of his icy blue eyes showed his rising excitement. To dress for this special day he wore his finest clothes, a snow-white silken headdress covering his mahogany brown hair with gold trim around the edges of the headdress. On his forehead was a fine gold circlet holding the headdress in place. Around his neck resting on his pale skin olive color hung a golden ankh tied by a gold chain. Draped behind his shoulders swayed a long flowing cape made of the same white silk as his headdress. He wore around his waist a pleated kilt of the same rich material tied by a golden belt inlaid with precious rare gems girdled his waist. In contrast, on his feet were plain leather sandals. The ornately dressed young priest was stunning as the mysterious pharaoh himself.  
  
As he entered the grand courtroom with its massive columns upholding the tall ceiling, on the mud brick walls were painted lovely scenes of royalty, gods and myths. The paintings were bright and richly colored, so elaborate, only the wealthy like the pharaoh himself could afford them. Among the paintings were portraits depicting the pharaohs of Egypt. The last portrait was the eighteenth pharaoh of the current dynasty. Below the painted walls and portraits were stone sculptures of various royalty and gods.  
  
On the tiled floor sat middle ranking priests dressed in linen and flax robes as silk was expensive and rare. Hoods covered their heads obscuring their dark enigmatic faces. They clasped their hands together chanting softly in prayer. In front of the pharaoh's grand throne was staged an arena for the duel to come. Located the right of pharaoh's throne on the arena floor were gigantic stone monoliths with carvings of duel monsters engraved in them. They would sleep silently until they were summoned upon to fight during a duel. Today the pharaoh's best monoliths were laid out for his duel with the high priest. The high priest also had his monoliths laid out to left of the pharaoh's throne on the arena floor to call forth his monsters into battle when the battle began.  
  
The priests bowed their heads in honor as the high priest passed by them stopping before the throne waiting for the pharaoh himself to come. All chants in the room ceased as soon as the pharaoh himself made his grand entrance. Despite his hatred against the pharaoh personally the coldhearted priest had to prostrate himself his lord or suffer the punishment of execution for not showing proper respect. Everyone, including the priests, the slaves, and the servants all displayed obiscense before the pharaoh or faced punishment. He was considered to be a god as well as the son of the gods as well. The people believed he was sent from heaven to rule Egypt itself. No one dared to disobey the pharaoh even the high priest himself.  
  
The high priest prostrated himself before the pharaoh bowing his head to the ground masking the resentful feelings that played like shadows on his face. The pharaoh stood silently before his throne awing those mortals present with his god like aura. The young pharaoh was the same age as the high priest in his mid twenties. He too like the high priest wore his finest clothes and jewelry for this special day. Covering his slender yet muscular figure he wore a short pure white silken skirt reaching his knees. The fringes of his skirt were embroidered with gold trim. Around his waist to hold his pleated kilt he wore a gold belt similar to the high priest's inlaid with precious gems such as lapis lazuli, turquoise, and carnelian. Embellishing his wrists, arms and ankles he wore the same precious gems in his armband, wristbands and ankle bands all made of pure gold. But the most precious and beautiful of all his jewelry was his Millennium Puzzle hanging from a golden chain around his neck its golden luster laid against his beautiful bronze skin. Adorning his head he wore a crown made of gold inlaid with silver. It was like the circlet the high priest donned, a small band worn just below his hairline. Diamonds showed high rank in Egyptian society so the pharaoh showing his status had many rare diamonds laid in with the silver. To also show others he was the king in the center of his crown upon his forehead was a jeweled snake in the middle of the band. Jewelry down to every last detail especially among the royalty was very important.  
  
From the pharaoh's sloping shoulders a silk cape fell flowing gracefully behind him. He didn't wear a headdress like the priest for his hairstyle wasn't suited fit it. A few golden locks outlined his handsome bronze face. The rest of his hair was jet black spiked back with hot pink highlights outlining the edges of his hair.  
  
The elegantly dressed pharaoh turned away walking up the steps of his throne finally taking a seat. He lifted a hand signaling for his court and all those bowed to lift their heads. The seated priests slowly did so as did the high priest now standing up before the god enthroned above.  
  
The pharaoh's main attendant standing below the throne cleared his throat announcing loudly to the court, "Today in honor of all those gathered before our lord we are hosting a special duel. Normally I would challenge High Priest Seto on behalf his majesty but after so many duels Seto has proved himself worthy of challenging his lordship directly."  
  
"All hail the god who rules from his throne the land of the Nile," chanted the seated priests in unison.  
  
"And now, let the games begin!" announced the attendant excitedly.  
  
At last the time came when high priest Seto would challenge his divine nemesis directly! For years he awaited this moment feeling his hot blood burn in anticipation. He defeated all opponents who dared to play the Dark Game just duel the pharaoh himself. The pharaoh said to possess divine powers conquered every duelist who rose to challenge him. But not Seto- sama. He'd win no matter what.  
  
Taking his position on the other side of the combat arena directly across the throne the proud priest raising his mighty arms beckoning to the god of the sun Ra, "Oh great Ra-sama of the sun whose divine radiance showers upon us with thy rays of light grant unto me thy power so I may win this duel in honor!"  
  
"Oh Ra god of the sun grant unto this duelist your divine power," echoed the seated priests in unison chanting on the floor behind the high priest.  
  
After the high priest called upon the god of the sun the seated pharaoh himself rose at last his towering divine form striking awe in those present of him. The pharaoh raised his bronze tanned arms the color of rich honey to the sky as well beseeching Shu, the god of the air, "Oh great Shu who gives unto us life with the divine air we breath grant unto me thy power so I may win this duel in honor!"  
  
"Oh Shu god of the air grant unto his divine lordship your divine power," repeated the priests back in unison chanting softly.  
  
With their prayers chanted to the gods who watched over them the duel was ready to start! Seto feeling his blood burn hotly took the first turn. He raised his arms to the ceiling commanding the blue eyes white dragon to appear before him. Two monoliths on the arena's left floor rose to their bases standing up by the priest's magical powers. The spirits of two duel monsters awoke emerging from the massive monoliths. Their forms merged together creating the legendary blue eyes white dragon.  
  
The high priest arrogantly crossed his arms grinning smugly. His piercing eyes shone like icy sapphires glazed over. "See if you can beat me this time pharaoh!" laughed he to himself.  
  
The pharaoh himself couldn't help but smirk seeing the enthusiasm in Seto's sapphire eyes. "I see you are confident priest but don't let your pride blind you." Thought he to himself summoning forth his faithful black magician. The black magician's commanding form loomed above in the air besides the pharaoh's throne. Eyes narrowed and staff in hand the magician stood poised to do his master's bidding.  
  
"Blue eyes white dragon, white ball of light, attack!" commanded the high priest his rich voice echoing throughout the courtroom loudly. He pointed to the black magician.  
  
"Black magician, defend!" ordered the pharaoh standing up in front of his throne his voice deep and musical.  
  
Throwing his head back opening his jaws the blue eyes white dragon formed a ball of blinding white light in his mouth. He hurled his body forward releasing the ball of light with full force aimed at the black magician who in defense raised his staff releasing a blast of black energy to counter the white dragon's attack. Both attacks hit each other with a bang neutralizing each other immediately. The seated priests in awe gasped seeing the awesome might of the duel monsters' power.  
  
"Ra-dammnit!" cursed the high priest under his breath hissing. "Prepare yourself, pharaoh! This time you won't be so lucky!" He raised his olive colored hands again commanding his blue eyes to launch a second attack stronger than the first. The blue eyes lunging his gigantic body forward again shot out an even stronger blast of blinding white energy at the pharaoh's duel monster.  
  
The pharaoh froze not expecting such a powerful attack. He commanded his magician to defend again hoping he'd survive the terrifying attack. The black magician screamed at the top of his lungs struck by the blue eye's attack. He hung his head breathing weakly very low on energy.  
  
"Ha!" laughed the vain priest grinning triumphantly. "Next attack and you're dead pharaoh!" thought he.  
  
"Letting your pride blind you high priest, aren't you?" listened the pharaoh observantly hearing the high priest's haughty laughter. The pharaoh's once calm feline shaped eyes narrowed and his crimson irises burned for the spirit of combat in him stirred.  
  
"Attack again with full power!" cackled the high priest even more haughtily feeling his victory near.  
  
"His blue eyes attacking with full power is my key to winning," smiled the honey-skinned pharaoh to himself. The moment the blue eyes charged himself up for his attack the black magician closed in quickly striking the blue eyes with full power.  
  
"Black magic, full power attack!" commanded the pharaoh in his booming voice knowing it was his victory that was near.  
  
The single moment when the blue eyes charged himself, left him fully open to attack as all his energy went into forming the ball of white light leaving him defenseless. The black magician's attack struck with full force falling the gigantic blue eyes. His form broke back into the two smaller duel monsters that returned to their monoliths now on the titled arena floor again.  
  
The high priest gasped falling to his knees. His breathing ceased, his eyes stared wide open, and his jaw dropped feeling the defeat of his precious blue eyes striking him like a bolt of thunder from the heavens showing no mercy. To him crushing the pharaoh to gain the title King of Games meant more to him than life itself. He lived, he breathed, and his heart beat only for him to be the King of Games. To loose the duel of his life felt like his soul itself broke shattered like a mirror into a thousand pieces. He'd rather die than suffer the shame. He sprang to his knees sprinting out of the grand courtroom at full speed down the mud brick hallways to the privacy of his room. There he collapsed on his bed crying hysterically.  
  
All priests and attendants in the courtroom froze seeing the manner in which the high priest stormed out. Then all their eyes were set on the pharaoh. He said nothing quietly descending the steps of his throne, down the aisle leaving the somber courtroom. Half down the dimly lit painted halls right outside the high priest's chambers the pharaoh halted. He never realized just how deeply he shattered the priest's fragile soul.  
  
"My attendants, they told me Seto being coldhearted never once laughed or cried, locking all feelings in his icy heart," thought the pharaoh ruefully. "Only now with his defeat does the ice broke and his heart cry. The least I can do is apologize."  
  
Lost in a sea of tears the high priest continued crying hysterically collapsed upon his bed. He cried for what like eternity until his bloodshot eyes could cry no more. He sat up astonished to see the pharaoh himself in his chambers. The kindhearted pharaoh himself said nothing the whole time quietly seated on a stool in front of the high priest's dresser.  
  
Laying on his bed the high priest remained silent struck by the remorse in the pharaoh himself. "High Priest, you have every right to loath me." Spoke the pharaoh softly. "I destroyed your dreams crushing everything you lived for. The least I can do is offer an apology from the bottom of my heart."  
  
Seto could hardly fathom what he heard. Had the god like pharaoh who never apologized to anyone lowers himself below the high priest daring to apologize? Indeed. The high priest felt as if he were smote by another bolt from the heavens too awestruck to say anything.  
  
The pharaoh knowing the priest said nothing stood up to leave his chambers. "If you wish to visit me you may freely do so in my chambers." Said he in a whisper looking over his shoulder at the silent priest.  
  
Back in his chambers alone the pharaoh removed his silken cape hanging it on the painted wall. He opened the shudders of the small round window to let a breeze into the hot dim room. A cool breeze blew in cooling the pharaoh's sweaty bronze skin. The breeze carried with the smell of incense carrying the jasmine fragrance throughout the room. Atop his dresser was an oil lamp burning scented lilac oil. The scent of the lilac mixed with the jasmine creating a seductive scent which the pharaoh breathed in deeply relaxing. To add to the smelly scents he took a jar of myrrh oil removing its lid. A servant came in rubbing the delicious oil over his body mixing it with the sweat making his body smell sweet. Lastly he applied natural perfumes from irises, lilies and roses. He smelled sweeter than the flowers themselves.  
  
Deciding to look as beautiful as he smelled he took out his cosmetics just about to apply them when he sensed someone outside his chambers. "Come in," spoke the pharaoh softly.  
  
The high priest pushed aside the linen sheet that hung from the pharaoh's entryway put there for privacy. He prostrated himself on the tile floor showing obeisance to the pharaoh. "My lordship, I unworthy Seto have come before your presence."  
  
"Please Seto," began Yami gently putting down his cosmetic brush. "Such formalities are unnecessary as they only serve to divide us."  
  
"Alright then Yami." Said he standing back up to sit on the pharaoh's large linen covered bed stuffed underneath with a down feathery mattress. Seto breathed in the sensuous fragrances of the room feeling his body relax. The strongest and loveliest scents of all came from Yami himself. Even his sweat coating his muscular bronze body smelled sweet mixed with the myrrh oil. Smelling the myrrh oil the high priest couldn't help but study the sculpted muscular forms of the pharaoh's well muscled back.  
  
Yami smiled knowing the handsome high priest breathed in his alluring perfume while staring at his back. The pharaoh grinned turning around to face the priest eyelevel on his bed. He crossed his legs under his silken kilt resting his delicate arms over his sweaty knees. The priest gulped nervously allured even more by the pharaoh's mysterious beauty.  
  
"Y.y.yami." Stuttered the priest enraptured by the pharaoh's eyes whose scarlet irises gazed into his of icy blue playfully. The more he gazed into those scarlet eyes the more the sun shinning through the small window illuminated them, its light dancing in them like a ruby sparkling under the sun's light. Seto forced himself to close his eyes to even speak straightly. "Yami, though your apologies calm my heart my soul will never rest until I've become the King of Games. In this life this title belongs to you but perhaps in a future life it will be mine."  
  
The pharaoh nodded feeling an inner peace now that him and the high priest came to a truce. "At least as duelists we've come to a truce but what about our relationship outside of dueling?" he asked thoughtfully.  
  
The high priest opened his eyes lifting a brow. A relationship existing outside of dueling with the pharaoh? Such a thought never occurred to him! He thought of the pharaoh as his opponent and nothing more until now.  
  
"I myself have pondered such a relationship," whispered the pharaoh softly walking over to his closet. Underneath his wardrobe of fine linen clothes he took out a pulled chest painted in lacquer with gold decorations engraved on it. He sat on the linen bed next to the high priest speaking gently, "This chest is where I write down the secrets of my heart locking them inside for no mortal eyes to see. But to your sapphire eyes I'll reveal my secrets."  
  
With a dainty bronze hand the pharaoh opened the chest taking out a scroll of wrapped papyrus. He unraveled it reading its poetry aloud. "Standing on the banks of the Nile I gaze across it into the eyes of the sapphire one my heart's love welling deep inside. But so divided am I from the fair skinned one I cannot help but cry."  
  
"Me!" realized Seto astonished. "I am the sapphire eyed one and fair skinned one the poem refers to!" He never imagined the god like pharaoh harbored such feelings towards someone coldhearted like himself.  
  
The quiet pharaoh blushed his dark cheeks flushed red with embarrassment openly admitting his feelings towards the high priest. The high priest chuckled seeing how embarrassed his pharaoh was. "Yami, you look like you've smeared red ochre on your cheeks their so red!" laughed he lightheartedly. Red Ochre was a makeup the ancient Egyptians applied to their lips and cheeks to color them red.  
  
"Really!" laughed Yami nervously grinning with delight.  
  
Seto chuckled putting an arm around his pharaoh's myrrh scented shoulders. The high priest's icy heart melted a little now warmed by the pharaoh's kindness. "Perhaps I could write a poem back in reply to yours though I'm not much of a poet." Suggested Seto humbly.  
  
The pharaoh's ruby colored eyes sparkled excitedly. He smiled resting his head against Seto's strong shoulder. "I would.love that!" he piped full of enthusiasm. "For months I've written poetry desiring only the object of my affections to reply."  
  
"Ah, of course to please the gods I will write but remember I'm not a poet." Joked Seto grinning thinking back to how poor his poetry skills were. . "How about tomorrow over lunch in my garden you can share your poem?" asked Yami eagerly.  
  
"Sure, I look forward to it." Replied the high priest looking forward to it.  
  
The next day both men dressed their best again wearing traditional linen instead of silk. In his chambers the pharaoh wrapped a lightweight, pleaded linen kilt around his waist fastening it with a gold belt. The semi- transparent fabric fell to his feet. Around his upper body he oiled himself with myrrh again. His lovely bronze skin glistened the soothing oil coating it. Too smell more fragrant he applied lily, iris and rose perfume to scent his body and hair. Next he took out his cosmetic tray rubbing red ochre on his lips and cheeks. Taking the lid off a jar of kohl eye paint, he used a small stick to rim his eyes painting the upper and lower lids black. He also painted his eyebrows and lashes with the kohl paint making them stand out. He almost forgot to wear his crown and millennium puzzle. With those on the striking pharaoh was ready to meet his beloved priest.  
  
He paced around in the garden eagerly waiting for Seto to arrive.  
  
"What fine weather we have today." Greeted a musical rich voice from behind him. The high noon sun beat down on the high priest's mahogany hair revealing his auburn highlights as rich as red ochre itself. Matching his auburn highlights on his cheeks and lips he applied red ochre making himself pleasing to the pharaoh's eyes. The pharaoh noticed he wore the same kohl paint rimming his eyes, his eyelashes and eyebrows painted too. He smelled as lovely as he looked.  
  
"You've coated your body with myrrh adding a touch of rose and a dab of henna?" grinned Yami breathing in the delicious scent of Seto's fragrance.  
  
Seto smiled. The brilliant rays of the high noon sun danced in his sapphire eyes making his irises glow. For a moment lost in time Yami couldn't help but fixate himself on the play of light in Seto's eyes. Seto too gazed back into the pharaoh's ruby red eyes the light dancing playfully in them. 


	2. Crimson Ruby Love 2

Chapter 2 By Yamiyugikun Authors notes: This is a revision of chapter 2.  
  
"Would you like a tour of my garden?" offered the pharaoh politely snapping Seto out of his dream like gaze.  
  
Seto blinked. Hearing the pharaoh's melodious voice awoke him from his daydream, thinking about the pharaoh's ruby eyes. The light still danced in them as Yami smiled invitingly. "Sure, Yami." Replied Seto his heart beating fast.  
  
The high priest felt his linen pleated kilt lifted in the wind. A cool breeze crept under it caressing his olive sweaty skin. "Why is my heart beating so fast? Am I nervous? Am I afraid he'd think me to be coldhearted man though he's still my adversary?" Those thoughts raced through Seto's frantic mind.  
  
Yami being a king was sensitive to the thoughts of his people. He knew simply by the change in Seto's demeanor something bothered the object of his affections. He took a step toward him holding out a delicate hand to reassure him. Seto took a step back hiding his hands behind his back. Yami knew Seto didn't trust him yet. He felt hurt. He said nothing back understanding the priest desired his distance.  
  
"Shall we?" Yami said forcing a smile.  
  
"That smile, he forced it." Realized Seto to himself. "I.I hurt him.again."  
  
Feeling guilty the high priest extended his hand to Yami hoping he'd accept it. He did smiling genuinely. His scarlet eyes lit up sparkling even more beautifully than before like the suns rays playing about on the surface of gentle waves.  
  
As they walked Seto inhaled taking a deep breath to calm his entire body. Yami grinned seeing the rise and fall of his muscular chest, and the golden ankh over his heart gleaming in the sun's light. Having exhaled Seto opened his sky colored eyes to have Yami's meeting his.  
  
"You may love me but I'll still beat you, pharaoh," thought grinning Seto sheepishly at Yami.  
  
They held hands as they strolled in the Eden like garden. On both sides of the cobblestone path daises with their long white petals reached out to embrace the warm sun. Besides the daises, patches of jasmine grew. The petals were golden while the bases of flowers were long and slender extending from the soil. Sections small yellow chrysanthemums planted close to the jasmines glowed vibrantly like patches of pure gold. Mignonettes colored the garden in their myriad yellow pink and white colors adding to the splendor of the garden. Celosia with its long stalk and yellow to red petals growing in long cone shape grew plentifully in the garden too. Besides those flowers grew also cornflowers, mandrakes, irises, and convolvulus. Loveliest of all though was the romantic rose, a single bush growing by the redbrick wall enclosing the garden, which was blanked by dark green layer of thick ivy hiding the wall beneath. Wandering off the cobblestone path the pharaoh stopped by the rose bush breathing its sweet smell before picking the finest, deepest scarlet rose for his priest.  
  
Holding out a bronze hand the pharaoh offered the scarlet rose, its petals open with drops of dew to the high priest. He could only admire the rose its beauty reflected in his sapphire eyes. The priest felt some dew roll off a petal onto his sweaty hand feeling the pharaoh laying it in his hand. Seto grinned seeing the pharaoh's lively crimson eyes, the light still dancing within them.  
  
"Those eyes they beg for my love but I don't trust you yet pharaoh," pondered Seto to himself.  
  
They continued on down the cobblestone path sheltered in the shade of trees like pomegranate. Its leathery narrow leaves glistened with a glossy sheen in the sun's tropical rays. Its red-brown bark shone many shades of red to brown like the auburn highlights in Seto's mahogany hair. Yami smiled thinking of Seto's hair studying the tree's bark. He looked at other trees like sycamore fig, nut trees, willows, acacia and tamarisk. They didn't appeal to Yami as being characteristic of Seto's features. But the jujube did. The naturally dropping tree seemed graceful, ornamental like Seto himself yet its thorny branches prevented anyone from coming too close. The ice around the high priest's heart was much the same when they first met blocking anyone who desired to know the heart of the high priest. But through time and trust the ice around the high priest's heart gradually melted for the time when he'd allow the pharaoh to know his heart.  
  
"I desire to know his heart so soon yet only yesterday did I reveal my feelings for him," mused Yami to himself holding the high priest's hand as they came closer to the pond.  
  
They stepped over the soft green grass kneeling by the pond's edge. Papyrus, its stem long thin and verdant, and its leaves long and pointy clumped to form a fan shape lined the pond's bank. Inside the circle of papyrus plants lily pads floated on the water's surface. Between the lilies were lotus blossoms their petals white and centers a vivid yellow. A few frogs croaked to each other resting on the plentiful pads. Beneath the pads under the water's surface swam a school of fish. Some left the cover of the pads to swim in the open under the shadows of Yami and Seto. The couple saw two of the fish swam madly about chasing one another. Then they calmed down circling each other. Eventually they made peace resting side by side.  
  
"Between those fish a story similar to ours is told," said the pharaoh softly studying his reflection on the water's surface. "At first they fought against one another then grew to trust each other, side by side as they are now. We at first were opponents in the Dark Game, now we are friends, right Seto?"  
  
The high priest looked at the pharaoh smirking. "Friends eh? I still consider you my rival in the Dark Game and some day, I will win Yami."  
  
His comment surprised Yami that Seto still perceived him as an opponent. It'd take time for Seto to completely trust him opening his heart to receive his love. "Even if you're still my opponent feelings burn in me, feelings I can hardly contain Seto."  
  
"Feelings?" wondered Seto.  
  
"Like this." Whispered Yami.  
  
Before Seto could blink the pharaoh's bronze hands touched his ochre cheeks pulling him closer. Seto shivered feeling the sweet breath of the pharaoh upon his lips, his myrrh perfume filling his nostrils. Yami's ochre lips, sweeter than the ambrosia of the gods tasted Seto's honey lips. The honey and ambrosia melted together, as the pharaoh's playful tongue darted into his mouth, tickling the roof of his mouth. Seto unexpectedly savored the nector like taste feeling Yami's tongue dive deeper, pressing against his tongue now. Suddenly the pharaoh pulled away his playful tongue gone. Seto fell back in the soft grass taunted by Yami's playfulness.  
  
"Hey! What kinda joke is that?" muttered Seto frowning. His sapphire eyes narrowed demanded an explanation.  
  
The pharaoh grinned, kneeling beside the high priest. He placed a delicate finger on his ochre lips. His soft fingertip outlined the shape of Seto's lips, his touch very sensual. "It's called.love." Spoke Yami softly.  
  
"Love huh?" babbled Seto to himself.  
  
"Love." Whispered Yami speaking into his ear poetically. "If any lovemaking is done now it's only out of lust. When true love fills our hearts, our hearts shall sing and then can we celebrate in divine love, embracing each other physically."  
  
"Haha," chuckled Seto to himself pulling away from Yami on the soft grass. Yami fell over as he leaned all his weight on Seto. With his ochre makeup smeared and his once spotless kilt colored with grass stains Seto doubled over in laughter. "So intoxicated with love ya didn't see that coming, eh pharaoh?" laughed Seto grinning at him.  
  
"Don't make fun of me!" muttered Yami outstretched on the wet grass beside Seto.  
  
"Hahaha!" teased the high priest conceitedly throwing his head back. "Me make love to you!? HA!!"  
  
"Why would I want to now that I see your teeth are dirty?" taunted Yami back playfully seeing Seto's teeth were slightly yellow.  
  
"How dare ya!?" grumbled Seto jumping on the pharaoh who relaxed in the lush grass.  
  
"Ooooo! My stomach!" gasped Yami barely able to breath pressed under Seto's weight with him atop.  
  
"Silence!" commanded Seto grinning. "I win this game!" Saying that he pressed his lips to Yami's the nector mixing with the sweet ambrosia once again. The sweet taste drove Yami wild making him desire more.  
  
Seto broke from the kiss rolling off Yami unto the grass beside him.  
  
"No fair!" whimpered the pharaoh feeling his desires fall. "I'll get you for that."  
  
"If you can," smiled the priest proudly sitting up resting his arms on his knees. He stood up giving a hand to Yami to help him up.  
  
"Thanks." Said Yami cleaning himself off.  
  
"What about lunch?" asked Seto feeling his stomach growl.  
  
Neither realized how much time passed on the tour of the garden. Both felt their stomach's rumbling demanding something to eat. They dinned at a fine wooden table under the shade of a date tree the midday sun directly overhead baking the land with its heat. For their main course bread was eaten. It was the staple of the Egyptian diet eaten by everyone. On the side was fish caught from the Nile, roasted with garlic seasoning. The Egyptians loved garlic seasoning using it on meats. Other fruits eaten were kiwi, figs, apples, pears, peaches and pomegranates. For their drinks the men drank large jugs of beer. Beer was a favorite Egyptian drink as most Egyptians drank at least two jugs a day. It refreshed them cooling them off from the midday sun.  
  
Feeling tipsy the merry priest took a roll of wrapped papyrus. He unraveled it reading the hieroglyphs as follows: "Lost in the desert breeze standing on the bank of the Nile I see a pharaoh gazing at me. I jump in the cool waters to swim across to meet him only to have a crocodile chase me."  
  
Yami chuckled taking another sip of beer. "Ah, poetry with a touch of humor. I like it."  
  
"Don't flatter me," grinned Seto his cheeks tinged with red from blushing.  
  
"Really, I do." Smiled Yami honestly. "I wonder if we were meant for one another."  
  
"Eeeh!?" said Seto spitting out his beer startled by Yami's idea.  
  
The pharaoh burst out into laughter feeling the cool beer spit out by Seto spew his myrrh-oiled chest. "Your not one to hold your liquor, eh?" chuckled Yami gaily.  
  
"But were we truly meant for each other?" he thought doubtfully. Then he remembered! He heard of a famous astrologer in Cairo who helped people by studying their auras to see if answers could be found. The astrologer also read palms, gazed into her crystal ball and even used tarot cards to help those in need. "Maybe she could help."  
  
The pharaoh mentioned her to the high priest thought who agreed the astrologer might clarify things. He had his own questions concerning his duels with Yami.  
  
After lunch they left cleaned themselves up preparing to head into town to meet the astrologer. 


	3. CrimsonRubyLove3

Chapter 3 By YamiYugikun Authors notes: The actual capital of Egypt 3000 years ago was Tanis, not Cairo so I changed that. Ordinary people normally didn't touch the pharaoh or it was believed they'd receive bad luck. The pharaoh himself can make exceptions.  
  
Below the azure cloudless sky the burning sun basked the ancient capital city of Tanis in its warm rays. In Thebes the buildings built of sun-dried bricks honey in color huddled close together, making the streets between a maze of narrow allies. In contrast to the honey buildings the dirt of the streets shone a light yellow in color. On the sides of the buildings arched doorways supported by columns was characteristic of Tanis's architecture. Geometric square patterns decorated the bottom half of many buildings, while on the uppers halves of the second stories mosaics of figures, gods or animals were carved. By many doorways stone or marble statues of gods and animals were common too.  
  
Some of the buildings influenced by Arab style reached to the sky with towering minarets. Most block city buildings though had flat roofs typical of Egyptian homes. The variety of one story flat roofed buildings, along with the two story ones and towering minarets gave the city a look of a patterned quilt when viewed above from a birds eye view.  
  
Down in the topaz colored streets below white tents lined the street sides to provide people with relief from the scalding sun. Many tents set up in front of doorways were the businesses of craftsmen or tradesmen. On every street small or large wares of all sorts waited in the shops for sale. In the main bazaars a shopper's paradise awaited. The bazaars with many tents came to be called tent pavilions. They formed a fascinating maze of alleyways and workshops where shoppers watched artisans hard at work sweating in the dry heat. Artisans' carved wooden items, hammered brass and copper into exquisite trays and pots, created lavish jewelry, and made perfumes. Other items available for sale in the bazaar included silk, wool carpets, hand woven tapestries, hand blown glass, alabaster items, gold and silver jewelry, camel bone necklaces, and spices. Souvenir shops also sold paintings on rough paper made from papyrus. Men's kilts, robes, headdresss and women's dress sold at the bazaar too. With virtually everything for sale it was truly a shopper's paradise.  
  
Most men wore white linen cloths wrapped around their heads, and long linen kilts underneath wrapped around their waists. Some had vests, robes or overcoats covering their bronze sweaty bodies. Richer men's garments included gold and various colors such as orange, green or red. The women wore long golden, orange, green and red robes, flowing gracefully, draped over their chocolate skinned bodies. Head cloths of darker colors fell behind their backs lifted by the cool breeze. Other women dressed in simple linen dresses about their bodies with no head cloths.  
  
Two handsome men in particular stood out strolling through the bazaar. The first with gleaming bronze skin wore thickly applied kohl eye makeup accenting his ruby eyes and black brows. On his red cheeks and lips rosy ochre powder set off his dark golden skin. Girdled around his slender waist by a jeweled belt holding his kilt in place. A linen headdress hid his black and pink hair. Golden strands of hair falling out from the headdress reached his rosy cheeks. He smelled as pleasant as he looked for he re- oiled his body with fresh myrrh giving a delicious scent. Upon his muscular chest his Millennium Puzzle glowed luminously in the sun's light.  
  
His companion who strolled to next him donned the same clothes as him, a clean linen kilt wrapped about his waist, and a headdress hiding his mahogany hair. Auburn tendrils highlighted red in the sun framed his angular face. His fair complexioned skin, olive in color had a rosy tint to it for his undertones were red like his highlights. Applying ochre to his already red tinted cheeks made them stand out like bright applies giving him a doll like look. His lips shone the color of plum blossoms paler than his cheeks. Over his well-toned body he rubbed myrrh over himself giving off a luscious scent like the pharaoh. Hanging from his neck his golden ankh sparkled radiantly hit by the sun's light.  
  
Yami smiled, his deep red pools meeting the stormy ones of the priest. In those stormy pools a silent thunder crackled frightened those who dared gaze into them except Yami. He felt a great delight prying into the priest's eyes.  
  
"Stop prying, Pharaoh." Teased the priest affectionately grinning at Yami, while they walked through the bazaar browsing at the wares.  
  
The pharaoh smirked eyeing Seto flirtatiously. "Oh how can I help myself?" chuckled he, his voice soothing and musical.  
  
The high priest shrugged, half amused, half annoyed by the pharaoh's melodious voice. When they first met Seto genuinely loathed the pharaoh for his skill in the Dark Game as well as constantly loosing to him. Yesterday when his ears heard the pharaoh's pleasant poetry the ice surrounding his cold heart melted slightly, but not completely. He knew Yami truly loved him though he considered him a nemesis in the Dark Game. A part of him yearned to love the pharaoh back, and a part of him fought defiantly desiring only to win in the Dark Game against the pharaoh. He felt the two halves battling threatening to rip apart his very soul.  
  
"You may love me but someday without fail, I will win pharaoh," muttered Seto under his breath, his voice tinged with slight coldness.  
  
"The warrior in you desires victory, the lover in you desires love, those the halves which battle," whispered Yami poetically sensing the inner struggle of the priest's soul.  
  
What he said dawned on the high priest. "Yeah those are my halves, how'd ya know?" questioned Seto sharply. His sapphire eyes watched the pharaoh distrustfully  
  
"Because." The pharaoh leaned his weight on his left leg holding his arms behind his back. He smiled turning his chin to the right. ".you and I are no different. If you live only as a warrior your heart grows cold unable to love."  
  
"Love makes a warrior weak!" disagreed Seto speaking softly into the pharaoh's ear. His slightly ice voice sent chills up the pharaoh's spine.  
  
He stepped away from the pharaoh casting him a doubtful look over his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye near the pharaoh he spied a youth wearing a kilt around his waist, tattered and dirty with holes everywhere. Being short he reached Yami's shoulder looking younger than his age. His tiny physique was childlike and thin. His skin a rich coffee brown, with honey undertones shone darker than the pharaoh's, as he spent his days in the sun. His style hair too appeared identical to the pharaoh's. His black raven colored hair stood straight up forming 5 large spiked clumps. The highlights in the tips of his spiked hair and on the sides of the spikes glowed a bright magenta standing out against the main raven color. From his hairline thick, wavy marigold tendrils fell about his round cherubic face. Despite living a harsh life on the streets he still retained a childlike innocence.  
  
Yami's almond shaped eyes gazed into the youth's large, boyish eyes. In the outer part of his irises burned a fiery magenta full of vigor and determination. Around the inner part of his irises ran a deep blood red burning into the outer magenta color. The sun's light played in his eyes like crimson fire. Yami couldn't help but gaze into his fiery eyes.  
  
"Who is that enthralling youth?" questioned Seto to himself studying him. "Those eyes, the sun dances in them just like Yami's only their larger burning with intensity."  
  
"Excuse me." asked Yami in a gentlemanly manner approaching the youth. "Can I help you?" he said seeing the youth stood there motionless.  
  
The mysterious youth stared at the ground hiding his eyes beneath his goldenrod locks. He took a few paces towards Yami saying nothing. Then he lifted his head focusing on the white pouch that hung from Yami's belt. He lunged at the unsuspecting pharaoh knocking him over unto the dusty ground. A ripping noise was heard as the youth scrambled off. Seto dived below Yami catching him in his strong arms. Both men looked up only to see the youth darted quickly away vanishing among the browsing shoppers.  
  
Yami saw the pouch by his belt missing. "A pickpocket! After him!" he shouted jumping to his feet.  
  
Seto nodded taking off at full speed with Yami breaking up the crowd as they pursued the thieving boy. The youth close ahead sprinted even faster.  
  
"Ra-damn!" cursed he under his breath.  
  
A few steps behind Yami and Seto broke free from the crowd chasing the youth down the dusty street when they turned a corner. Even in a situation like this Seto being self-centered felt the sun revolved around him making him the center of the universe.  
  
"HEY THIEF!!" he blurted loudly at the top of his lungs while they ran. "I, the great Seto am known to be the greatest runner in all Egypt with my amazing god like speed! No one has ever outran me and lived to tell about it!" he announced proudly.  
  
The youth ignored him running for his life. He changed course quickly disappearing into a nearby building.  
  
"HEYYY!!" roared Seto furiously.  
  
"I don't think he listened," laughed Yami watching the youth's whereabouts.  
  
They stopped outside a yellow mud-brick, flat roofed, one story building at the end of the dark narrow alley. Seto about to enter paused when Yami laid a sweaty hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What!?" he snapped in annoyance.  
  
"Keep your guard up," cautioned Yami.  
  
Both men silently stepped into the shadows of the old dank brick building. The first room they came in was open and sparse with no furniture. A doorway leading to another room glowed dimly lit by a burning lamp. From that room they heard voices, harsh and raspy. Someone grabbed something making the jingling of coins audible.  
  
"How dare ya come wi' only 8 gold coins, ya damn brat!?" threatened a rough voice.  
  
"I didn't mean to!!" shrieked the youth, feeling his back against the cold hard wall.  
  
"They're gonna hurt him!" spoke Yami in a hushed voice.  
  
Yami and Seto peeked in the dimly lit room seeing a group of men seated on the dusty floor gathered around a low table, the lamp burning on top. On the table golden necklaces, spices, headdresss, scarves, perfumes, cosmetics and other stolen items lay strewn about. The rough voiced man who yelled at the youth ripped the delicate pouch letting the coins fall to the floor. After the coins fell he glared at the youth pulling out a whip. He cracked it at the frightened youth who trembled against the chilly wall.  
  
"So you made him steal!" boomed Yami, his deep commanding voice echoing against the walls of the dark room. As he stood his towering figure looming by the entryway intimidated all present.  
  
"What the hell, boss!!" blurted out one of the seated men in surprise.  
  
"Looks like da runt brought some friends!" scoffed a bearded man to his right.  
  
"After them!" ordered the whip-cracking boss grunting madly.  
  
"Ra-dammit!!" blabbered Seto irritated again rolling back his eyes.  
  
"We'll fight like men!" said Yami encouragingly ready to prove his manliness.  
  
An angry fist flew through the air ready to strike Yami's beautiful face. Seto evaded the blow by grabbing Yami pulling him into the next room.  
  
"We need to lure 'em outside so we can unleash our duel monsters!" suggested Seto alarmed seeing the men storm into the room they occupied.  
  
Yami understood following Seto to lure the men outside. The boss joined his men in the alley forgetting about the terrified youth. Yami and Seto stood back to back, their arms crossed grinning at the men who gathered outside. Seto turned his nose in the air sticking his tongue out at the already irked men. A nervous sweat drop appeared by Yami's head.  
  
"Relax," winked Seto keeping his cool. He raised a olive colored arm chanting words duelists spoke.  
  
Out of nowhere materialized the colossal form of the blue eyes white dragon blocking the sun. It hovered over Seto in the air roaring madly, its hot breath felt on all below. It beat its light blue wings gathering energy for an attack. The petrified men stared wide-eyed at the blue eyes their eyes ready to pop out of their sockets. The youth peering out of the brick building's doorway watched in awe never laying eyes on such a magnificent beast.  
  
"Scram or face blue eye's wrath!" laughed Seto haughtily pointing a finger at the petrified men.  
  
Without saying a word they threw back their arms screaming in terror scampering off like timed mice down the narrow alley.  
  
"Piece 'o cake!" cheered Seto victoriously jumping up and down.  
  
"To Seto." Congratulated Yami delighted his love rejoiced.  
  
"Now scat blue eyes, back to your beauty rest." Smiled Seto affectionately to his beloved blue eyes. The dragon nodded vanishing into thin air.  
  
"Oh my money!" Yami remembered the reason why they came.  
  
"Heh." Taunted Seto arrogant as usual. "A measly 8 coins, eh?"  
  
"Hey," insisted Yami back. "Those coins happen to have my profile engraved on them, very beautiful if I do say so myself."  
  
"Right, so all of Egypt can be awed by your beauty," teased Seto leaning an elbow on the pharaoh's muscled, bronze colored shoulder.  
  
"Oh, don't put me on," grinned Yami back flirtatiously.  
  
Lost in the stormy pools of his sapphire eyes he couldn't help but lean towards the high priest, kissing him deeply on the cheek, his ochre lips pressed to his rosy ochre cheeks. Seto blushed gulping nervously taken by surprise.  
  
"Oh Ra!" gasped the youth from the entryway. He stepped into the open, his bare feet kicking up dust in the topaz street .  
  
"Hey!" called out the youth waving his arms at the men. "Are you two lovers!?" he asked curiously never seeing men kiss.  
  
Stunned Yami pulled out of the kiss blushing even more than Seto, his cheeks redder than cherries. He smiled anxiously feeling another sweat drop by his head. "Er.uh.umm." he stuttered unsure of what to say.  
  
"Egypt's pharaoh is gay," winked Seto at the youth patting his head. "Don't let the tabloids find that out!"  
  
"GAY!! WOW!! Oh Ra! I've NEVER met gay men before!" blurted out the youth giggling boyishly, his demeanor sweet and cheerful. "Those guys who inscribe tabloids on papyrus, they'll do anything to sell 'em!"  
  
"Which is why the tabloids can't know," added Seto mischievously eying Yami still beet-red.  
  
"Err.so anyway kid," began Yami wanting to change the subject. "Why'd ya steal?"  
  
The cheerful youth sighed his bloody magenta pools now welling with tears. He sniffled wiping a tear rolling down his coffee cheek. "Because." he spoke his once sweet voice now doleful. "If I don't, those guys beat me up. I grew up homeless on the streets. Those guys, a gang of thieves, were kind enough to gimme food and shelter in exchange for my cooperation. I needed to bring 'em at least 12 coins worth of loot every day or I'd end up on the streets again."  
  
"That's.awful!" exclaimed Yami shocked a youth in his country lived like that. As Egypt's pharaoh he felt personally responsible for the well being of that teen.  
  
He leaned over so his eyes met the youth's eyelevel. His crimson eyes grew teary seeing the shabbily dressed boy dirtied and thin. "No one should have to live like this. Why not come to my palace and start a new life as my servant?" he smiled  
  
The boy's bloody magenta eyes lit up again. "R.really!?" he asked smiling widely.  
  
"Of course," smiled Yami kindly.  
  
"Thank you!" cried the teen wanting to jump into Yami's arms.  
  
Yami stepped back averting the youth's hug. "I'm afraid an ordinary person like you can't touch me. I'm the pharaoh. Anyone who did touch me would receive dreadful luck, but for you I'll make an exception." He winked at Yugi. 


	4. CrimsonRubyLove4

Chapter 4  
  
"No one's ever been so kind to me," whimpered the teen crying into Yami's muscular chest his cheek feeling the cool metal of Millennium Puzzle. His tears mixed with the myrrh on Yami's skin forming a mixture of tears and myrrh smeared on his round rosy cheeks.  
  
"This is so cute," cried Seto letting himself feel his emotions. "How can I not cry? You are truly kind, pharaoh."  
  
The boy sniffled looking up at the face of the loving pharaoh. "Pharaoh?" he blinked.  
  
"Ah, right. I'm the pharaoh." Chuckled Yami. He lifted the headdress to show the teen his crown.  
  
He gazed up at the pharaoh's crown in awe. He marveled at the beauty of the luminous circlet inlaid with gold and silver. Many rare diamonds glistened like dewdrops in the sun's light lay in the crown's lustrous silver. Most exquisite of all in the center of the crown the jeweled snake gleamed radiantly. With his tall figure silhouetted against the brilliant rays of the sun he truly appeared as a celestial being sent by the gods to rule earth.  
  
"So beautiful, pharaoh," whispered the teen awestruck.  
  
"Just call me Yami," smiled the pharaoh tenderly to the boy.  
  
"Yami, nice to meet ya. I'm Yugi!" grinned the sweet boy holding the pharaoh's bronze hand.  
  
"Yugi, what a cute name. How old are you?" asked Yami.  
  
"16." Replied Yugi. "What about you guys?"  
  
"Me!?" laughed Seto pointing to himself. "I feel old when you say that. I am 26."  
  
"I'm 25," added Yami.  
  
"That's not so old." said Yugi politely.  
  
"Ahem." Seto cleared his throat to get the pharaoh's attention. "Remember why we came to town?" reminded he.  
  
"Right," agreed Yami standing up. He held the charming youth's hand whose passionate eyes pleaded not to let go. Yami loved the delightful boy. "Alright Yugi, you may come with us to visit the astrologer."  
  
"YAY!!" rejoiced Yugi exuberantly prancing about.  
  
"What a lively boy," thought Seto as they headed out of the alley to find the astrologer. "Even he has melted my cold heart a little."  
  
Once out of the crowded market they walked a few blocks on the main street entering an older part of town. The homes here were plainer in style as columns, arched doorways and mosaics were recent in the last 100 years of architecture. People strolled down the quaint streets enjoying the cool breezes that blew occasionally. Here relatively fewer vendors peddled their wares on the street leaving the people to stroll in peace. Yami, Yugi and Seto found the quietness quite pleasant after leaving the bazaar bothered by the persistent vendors.  
  
In the middle of two topaz streets crossing a young man called out loudly waving his arms about. His thick honey colored hair separating into curved locks tumbled about his darkly complexioned face. On each honey lock golden highlights shone in the sun's light, illuminating the lovely locks. His golden arched brows drew the onlooker into the pools of his handsome eyes. The outer rim of his irises, honey in color matched his hair. His inner irises around the black of his pupils were deep and dark, like rich chocolate, which melted into the outer layer of golden honey. In the area where they melted the light sparkled with a glint of gold dancing between the chocolate and honey.  
  
"Come get a reading from Tanis's best astrologer!" announced the young man merrily, his musical voice ringing throughout Tanis's sandy streets.  
  
Coming closer the three saw his complexion darker than before. It was tanned the color mocha, like a light skinned African American since he spent each day in the sun making his announcements. The apples of his cheeks and the soft skin of his lips glowed a light pink, the color of plum blossoms in full bloom in the season of spring. His clothes too light in color were made of pure linen, clean and white like the pharaoh's garments. White pants draped loosely on his body gathered around his graceful legs. A dark leather belt adorned with a gold buckle girdled his waist. On the bottoms of his pants an artisan must have embroidered the intricate golden designs thought Yami. The same design decorated the fringes of his vest and lining around his neck. The vest covered most of his upper body leaving the middle of his cinnamon chest exposed. His pectoral and stomach muscles well toned caught Yugi's eyes as did the rest of his body. Yugi studied his neck, his arms and legs too all perfectly toned like his chest.  
  
He was stunningly gorgeous! Mused Yugi feeling his attraction for the man stir his tender heart.  
  
"Hey there!" called out the young man smiling cheerfully greeting the threesome. "Come for a readin'?"  
  
"That's right," answered Seto, irritated as usual thinking the man should be smart enough to know.  
  
"Alrighty." he said full of enthusiasm. "Wait right here." He eyed Yugi suspiciously as if they'd met before. He remembered! Last week Yugi broke into his residence stealing his sister's prized golden necklace for the thieves he served.  
  
"Yo thug!" The once cheerful man turned angry recognizing the thief. "Gimme back my sister's necklace or I'll pummel ya!"  
  
Yugi whimpered jumping behind Yami for protection. "Protect me." uttered he.  
  
"Listen," demanded Yami holding out his arms to shield Yugi. "He grew up on the streets forced into a life of thievery or else, face starvation. He's my friend and I know he'd never steal again."  
  
"Fine, but yer responsible fer him," muttered the mocha skinned youth crossly. He motioned for the three of them to follow left down the dusty street to the place where the astrologer gave her readings.  
  
A little yellow building built of baked bricks lay huddled in between two larger ones. It was small, quite charming compared to the fancy minaret buildings beside it. In two small windows beside the tiny entryway linen curtains blew in the cool breeze. Yami, Yugi and Seto entered feeling very welcomed in the pleasant home. The floor of beaten earth, cool and silky felt soft on the soles of their bare feet as they left their sandals outside. A mixture of lime and water whitewashed the walls of the home. Over the whitewashed walls thick blue paint colored the walls and ceiling. Painted boarders of ducks decorated the bluish walls. In the far right room the residents used a simple alter for the worship of family gods. In the main central room where Yami, Yugi and Seto waited mats covered much of the earthen floor. In middle of the room on a small wooden table drinking vessels and dishes were stacked about. The kitchen had a small counter built against the wall but no cupboards in ancient Egypt. On the counter were lined pots holding various foods and drinks.  
  
"Oh, I apologize!" said the lovely man rushing in and out of the left room used for the astrologer's readings. He panted wiping sweat from the brows above his forehead. "She's really busy, so why don' ya all have a seat?" suggested he.  
  
The three growing quite impatient by now sat down on the simple stools by the low wooden table. The young man took the dishes and drinking vessels to the counter, opening one of the pots to pour some Karkadeeh, an Egyptian drink made from dried Hibiscus petals, into three drinking vessels. Their mouths and throats dry the three gulped down the refreshing cool juice. They chattered a bit while they drank.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Yugi drinking over the rim of his cup.  
  
"Jounouchi, but ya can call me Jou." Grinned the young man, his honey chocolate eyes meeting Yugi's playfully.  
  
"Jou, I love that name!" smiled Yugi boyishly, his bloody magenta eyes sparkling. His innocent charm made Jounouchi's heart flutter. Jounouchi smiled his cheeks slightly flushed.  
  
"Jounouchi!!!! Jounouchi~~~!!" called out a sweet girl's voice so rich in melody, an angelic voice beckoned from the astrology room.  
  
"It's my sister, Shizuka." Jounouchi leapt out of his chair dashing to Shizuka. They exchanged a few words then Jounouchi ran back to the main room. "Shizuka's ready, right this way!" he said enthusiastically. Jounouchi pushed aside the linen cloth dividing the astrology room from the main one to let the guests pass. In the almost pitch-black room a single candle over a small cloth covered table was all the lit the tiny room, its faint light flickering against the baked brick wall, casting skipping shadows. On the table by the candle a large crystal ball on a cushion sat with a deck of cards beside it. Crystals and other rocks covered the small table too. Behind the low table on a larger cushion sat the dazzling girl whose angelic voice called to her brother. Her beautiful auburn hair neatly combined was pushed behind her shoulders. The candle's small flame flickered against her copper burnished highlights, gleaming in the feint light. Upon her thick bangs the highlights glowed a bright red, the glow reflected in her large eyes. The outer part of her irises, a light green peridot in color sparkled vividly, dancing into the inner emeralds of her eyes. Yami, Seto and Yugi felt a sense of inner peace gazing into those deep, green pools. Her pale, delicate skin was white like the porcelain of a china doll's face, untouched by the passing of time of this mortal world. Her round girlish cheeks, lightly powdered a soft pink in color, looked like the petals of the cherry blossom blooming in spring. Her full lush, feminine lips were of the same soft cherry blossom pink. Around her slender, doll like figure a clean linen dress clothed her body, held up by straps over her dainty shoulders. "Welcome," she greeted softly, her sweet voice soothing the hearts of those present. From the way her lips curved upwards into a smile, to the motion of her hands every part of her moved about in a graceful, lady like way. Awed by her elegance, Yami, Yugi and Seto each sat down cross-legged on the large cushions in front of the low laying table. Jounouchi too came in to take a seat behind the three guests before his sister. "So." began Yami breaking the silence of the candle lit room. "I have come here today to ask about my heart's love. Hearing that Seto knew exactly whom Yami referred to. He gulped blushing; his cheeks flushed a bright tomato red. Shizuka giggled seeing Seto blush, his face so reddened from embarrassment. "He is the love of your heart, I presume?" she grinned delightfully. "Oh Ra!!" burst out Yugi impulsively remembering when he first saw them together. He pulled himself closer to Shizuka scooting forward on his cushion. "When I first met them, they were.kissing! Pharaoh Yami and Seto! Egypt's pharaoh is GAY!! By Ra's name, DID YA KNOW THAT, Miss!?" Seto nearly jumped out of his skin feeling a swept drop by his head. He placed a hand on Yugi's mouth to quiet the blabbering boy. "What he means is that.Yami has strong pheromones, so we call him.Pheromone Yami!!!" Yugi fell backwards onto Jounouchi's lap baffled by what Seto said. "You mean.phero.mones. pharaoh moans! You mean YOU MADE THE PHARAOH. MOAN!?!?" Yami fell over hitting his head on the floor due to Yugi's perverted joke. "GODS NOOO!!!!" cried Seto wide eyed in shock, his cheeks now flushed cherry red. "Tee he he!!" giggled Yugi boyishly leaving Jounouchi's lap to prance about the small dim room. "Seto made the pharaoh moan! Seto made the pharaoh moan!" teased he over and over like a broken record. "ARGG!!! Why you little.!?" The high priest grunted, forming a fist with his right hand. "Hey, no fightin' kiddies!!" laughed Jounouchi stepping between them. "Hehehehe!" chuckled Shizuka behind the low table. "What!?" whined Yugi crossly at her. "You wouldn't mention them being.gay unless you were gay yourself, Yugi," winked she cutely at him. "Yeah! That's right!!" added Jounouchi grinning at Yugi. "Outside in the street, ya gazed at me as if ya were in love, LOVE Yug! Wanna smoochie from Jou?" He blinked his lashes, puckering his lips out at the startled Yugi. The flame of Jounouchi's words set his innocent blood on fire! Feeling his blood burn waves of passion coursed through him. Then he realized three pairs of eyes watched him. He turned beet-red, bursting out into a nervous laughter. He laughed so hard he lost his balance falling onto an already passed out Yami. "UHHHH!!!" moaned Yami suddenly woken up by Yugi's weight. "Oh my RA!!! You REALLY did make the pharaoh moan!!" Seto rolled on the floor doubling over in laughter. Poor Yugi blinked unsure of what to say. "Hey Yugi, take it easy," chuckled Yami sitting up, his weight on his arms outstretched behind his back, with Yugi sitting on his lap. The bloody magenta eyes of the worried youth looked into Yami's deep crimson pools. Yugi saw how the candle's tiny flame flickered about playfully in his ruby eyes, as the lips of the pharaoh's mouth curved upwards into a tender smile. The youth lost all his fear reassured by Yami's gentleness. He buried his cherubic face into Yami's strong chest. The pharaoh and boy cuddled each other, truly an adorable sight^_^ "Shall we begin the reading?" She smiled ready to begin. Yami and Seto nodded. She first started with an opening prayer then took the deck of cards next to the crystal ball. She cut the deck in two, shuffling it carefully. She offered the deck to Yami who got the top card laying it face down in front of him. Seto received the next card putting it face down in front of him too. Shizuka lay a card face down between Yami and Seto's cards. "The cards each of you selected represent who you are. The card between you 2 tells what kind of relationship you 2 share," she explained. "Now, turn your cards over." The pharaoh turned his card over which Shizuka looked at. "Ah, you got the Emperor! It is a man sitting on his throne, and represents a kind and generous man, wise and leading. So it means you really are the pharaoh!" she winked. Yami froze. "Don't worry," she chuckled. "I won't tell anyone. Now turn your card over, Seto." He did so discovering the Knight of Swords. "Hmm.Knight of Swords." She studied it for a moment leaning over the table barely able to make it out in the candle's dim flame. "This card has on it a young man charging into battle. It represents someone who is always rushing into battle without thinking about what the outcome may be." "How accurate it is!" exclaimed Seto in surprise, his eyes fixated on the picture. "Before challenging Yami directly in the Dark Game, I always dueled without meditating or training first. No wonder I lost. I didn't even bother to think!" He laughed a little at himself realizing how irrationally he behaved. "Don't be so hard on yourself," replied the pharaoh's gentle voice. Yugi left his lap to sit on the floor. Yami moved closer to Seto laying a soothing hand on his well-muscled shoulder. "It was the warrior in you that desired to win, Seto." "Yami." whispered Seto sniffling a little, resting his head on the pharaoh's shoulder. "I was so driven to win, I never even paid attention to the lover in myself. Until that day you asked if a relationship other than that of duelists was possible. I opened my eyes, pondering for the first time if such a relation was possible." "Ah!!" Jounouchi realized what the card in the middle meant, peering over Yugi's shoulder. "That middle card should tell about the relationship you two share! Turn it over!" "Right." Seto reached for the face down middle card turning it over. The image on the card revealed a majestic angel with its wings and arms outstretched sheltering two figures below, an unclothed man and woman standing under the winged angel. "Oh! That's the Lover's card." Remarked Shizuka glancing at the image. "That means you 2 are.lovers!" she giggled cutely seeing Seto's embarrassed reaction. "He's my lover. I knew it all along!" cried Yami wanting to weep tears of joy. He jumped on Seto hugging him tightly "Your gonna make me cry, Yami." Sniffled Seto burying his head into Yami's warm neck. "They're so cute! What a Kodak moment." smiled Jounouchi, his eyes teary with romance. "If only we had cameras, Jounouchi," grinned Yugi boyishly pressing his cheek to his friend's plum blossom cheeks. "Wait right here, I'm gonna leave this fic to get one." Jounouchi was just about to get up. Yugi grabbed him pulling him back down. "Wrong time period, Jounouchi." "Oh yeah." realized Jounouchi feeling dumb. "I don't know if all will go well with a happy ending." said Shizuka doubtfully knowing the reading wasn't even half way over. She took four more cards from the deck laying them face down in a sequential order in front of the crystal ball. She turned over the next card, the Tower. "This card the Tower is being hit by lightning, being destroyed. It represents, destruction brought about by immediate and total change." Shizuka closed her eyes seeing a vision in her mind. Smoke rising from a burning town clouded the vermilion horizon, the screams of townspeople piercing the smoky air. Out of the thick smoke stepped a lavender robed figure cackling madly. The figure raised an arm to summon a mighty golden dragon hovering over the blazing town above. "Dragon of Ra! Scathe the pharaoh and destroy the world!!" commanded the figure coldly. The dragon opened its terrifying jaws unleashing a torrent of devastating golden light on the town below! Too frightened to scream the people watched helplessly as the dragon's attack disintegrated them into dust. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" hollered Shizuka at the top of her lungs falling back on her arms. "SHIZUKA!!" Jounouchi leapt over the low table to hold his terrified sister. "It'll be okay.It'll be okay." he said over and over. "A golden dragon.will destroy us all!!" she cried out between her sobs. 


	5. CrimsonRubyLove5

Chapter 5 Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your feedback^_^ The way I wrote chapter 5 leading into chapter 6 didn't make sense. So I decided to redo the end of 5 and all of 6. I also added commas too. Let me know what you think. Thank you!  
  
When she calmed down, Shizuka told all there of her foreboding vision. "As Father and Pharaoh of Egypt's people, I won't let this happen!!" Yami felt up ready to defend his people, even if it cost him is very life. Seto saw in his almond shaped eyes an inner fire burning in their crimson pools. "That is the spirit which makes you pharaoh." Understood Seto, thinking silently to himself. He clasped the myrrh-oiled bronze hand of the pharaoh's in his own. "I will fight by your side and lay down my life if necessary for the very lord whom I serve." "You can count me in!" Yugi placed his dark brown coffee hand over the high priest's olive one, that squeezed Yami's hand. "Me too!" added Jounouchi, speaking in a strong warrior's voice behind the low table. "I will also help." Said Shizuka softly, still shaken up by the vision she saw. She trembled, her head buried into her brother's strong arms. "Right now, we need more information to identify who this robed figure is." The high priest sat cross-legged, staring at the crystal ball hoping for an answer. "Perhaps.the answer lies in the Tarot." Shizuka lifted her sweet face from her brother's chest. "Please, no. I don't wanna see ya hurt, Shiz." A dewdrop tear fell from Jounouchi's golden chocolate eyes, down his plum blossom cheeks onto Shizuka's porcelain face. "I must." insisted Shizuka hugging her beloved brother tightly. "For the pharaoh, and to save all of Egypt."  
  
"Alright, Shiz, I just don' wanna see ya hurt. Ya be careful, ok?" her brother made her promise.  
  
She nodded, embracing him tenderly. "I promise, big brother."  
  
She let go of him, sitting back on her cushion, to continue the reading. Everyone felt anxious. She told them the fate of Egypt lay in the Tarot. The next card she turned over was the Devil. On the card, everyone saw Sekhmet, the Egyptian sun goddess of destruction, with a lion's head. Sekhmet, the Eye of Ra, was part of the life giving sun, but Egyptians knew in the desert the sun could kill someone. By the bottom of her feet, two people sat bound by chains.  
  
"The Devil means being shackled down by evil, but the evil can be overcome. The chains by her feet represent darkness, though the bonds of the chains aren't secure. I believe the two people chained are symbolic of Seto and his lordship," said Shizuka, interpreting the card.  
  
"It's so clear." Realized Yami, glancing at the card. "Would the purple robed figure from your vision represent the goddess of destruction?" considered he.  
  
"By Ra! I think you're right." Said Shizuka smiling, now able to piece this mystery together. "I feel you and Seto are the main ones to battle this force of evil. I think your relationship with Seto is connected to this too."  
  
Two more face down cards remained. The atmosphere in the room grew tense, anticipating what the next card might reveal. Shizuka's delicate hand flipped over the Three of Swords, a big heart with two swords crisscrossed piercing it and a third sword.  
  
"The Three of Swords shows a possible division between you two. What decides this, only the cosmos knows." The candle's wick, now very short barely burned above the hot wax. The tiny flame danced mysteriously in the emerald wells of Shizuka's eyes.  
  
The astrologer turned over the last card, finally. "The Wheel of Fortune. It means your destinies are in your own hands, that your own actions will determine your future." Foretold she ending the reading.  
  
"An enigmatic reading," thought Yami and Seto. At least they knew what issues each faced.  
  
"Now I know for sure we are lovers. But, will the warrior in Seto's heart rest allowing the lover to awaken and love me?" contemplated Yami deep in thought watching the candle's dying flame.  
  
"I've been a warrior for so long, my heart has grown cold and icy. Will the ice entrapping my heart melt, allowing the lover in me to love? I've never loved anyone before. I'm so scared, knowing only the shelter of the icy walls around me." Shivered Seto, his olive colored skin chilled slightly from the cool air in the brick building.  
  
"What about the lavender robed one, the evil one?" asked Yugi to himself, truly scared for the first time. "Who is he? Why does he want to destroy us? And how can we stop him? Oh Great Ra, the Sun Father, if you can hear my words, please give me a sign." The youth's cherubic face buried under his marigold bangs faced down, towards his clasped hands.  
  
No sooner than he prayed, a sign came immediately.  
  
"Meowww," purred a soft pair of malachite eyes in the dark, through the slightly opened door from the dusty street. The outer layer of the feline's irises gleamed a golden yellow, fading into a light peridot, with the center of the eye, a deep malachite When the feline slid inside, a gentle wind pushed the door open a few inches more, so a few beams of sunlight lighted the darkened room.  
  
A cinnamon colored strip, ran from between the feline's ears down her back to the end of her graceful tail. Her short patterned fur, alternated in stripes of brown and dark yellow, giving her a tiger's look. Her large inquisitive eyes glanced at Yugi thoughtfully. She arched her back, purring and rubbing against Yugi's dirty coffee leg warmly.  
  
"What a sweet kitty!" Yugi leaned over to hold the gentle kitten in his arms.  
  
"Meow." she purred again, rubbing her head into Yugi's suntanned chest.  
  
Yugi felt something cold touching his skin around the cat's neck. He saw a collar on her, and the cool object he felt was a tag. "Bast," it read.  
  
"So you're Bast? I'm Yugi!" grinned he cuddling the kitten tenderly. "Are you the one Ra sent to help us?"  
  
"Meow! Meow!" she purred happily, nodding her tiny head.  
  
"Hey, wait a sec Yug." Jounouchi knitted his golden brows together, his expression rather perplexed.  
  
"Oh!" Yugi chuckled cheerfully, his boyish eyes pleasant. "I prayed to Ra before asking him to give us a sign.and well Bast came, so Ra sent Bast to help us!"  
  
Jounouchi couldn't help but laugh. "But a cat.eh?"  
  
"No, there's something different about this cat." Yami took a step towards Bast studying her aura carefully. He closed his eyes, to see what mental image he might receive. In his mind's eyes stood a lovely lady posed elegantly on a pink lotus flower. Her skin tone was ebony black, the dark color of Nubian peoples. Her slim physique seemed almost goddess like in its build like Isis herself. Around her goddess figure she wore a simple linen dress like Shizuka's. But, her head struck Yami as nonhuman, for it was a cat's! The same soft eyes, outlined by a yellow ring receded into a light peridot green, with the inner iris an emerald green. The same cinnamon stripe between her feline ears ran down behind her head.  
  
"Son of Ra." she whispered, her divine voice echoing in Yami's mind.  
  
Yami's eyes shot wide open, awestruck by the goddess like presence. "Oh goddess Bast! It's really YOU sent by the Divine Sun Father, to guide us through those troubled times!" cried Yami bowing before Bast in Yugi's arms.  
  
Seto laughed so hard, his sides began to hurt. "Yami! Don't tell me you've lost it like this cat worshipping youth!"  
  
"It's a cat man, a darn cat!" chucked Jounouchi, falling on the floor.  
  
"No Brother, there's something special about Bast." Said Shizuka seriously. She held her hands in front of her heart, in the prayer position to honor Bast. "Bast, will you please guide us on our path to save Egypt?" she asked her angelic voice musical.  
  
"Meow!" Bast leapt out of Yugi's arms unto the earthen floor. Everyone followed Bast out of the house to the topaz street outside. She ran so fast, everyone breathed heavily struggling to keep up. They headed down the main street, leaving the older part of town back to the bustling bazaar. Eager buyers haggled with the vendors, until each agreed to a set price.  
  
"Check it out! They're racing a cat!!" pointed one vendor laughing at Bast's tired runners.  
  
"I'm gonna punch ya, right where it COUNTS!!" hollered Jounouchi, irked at the stupid vendor.  
  
"Heh, if you're even man enough to do that!" sneered Seto haughtily turning his nose up at Jounouchi, running ahead of him.  
  
"Oooo! Now yer askin' fer it, ya pompous priest!" grumbled Jounouchi, sticking out a fist to scare Seto, a pace ahead. "I'm more than man enough to punch ya many times over, till ya cry like a school girl!!"  
  
"Oh dear Ra! I'm sooooooooooo scarred!" cried Seto in a high pitch voice, mocking him back. "I doubt your aim is good enough to get my..!"  
  
"Don't say it! You silly perv!" chuckled Yami over his shoulder at Seto. "You're supposed to be a proper priest!"  
  
"Errrr.hahaha!" The High Priest's cheeks turned cherry red.  
  
"I'm gonna getcha!!" muttered Jounouchi, under his breath.  
  
Yugi and Shizuka being the fastest runners, followed just behind Bast, until they reached the outskirts of Tanis. There, Bast stopped by a large, enclosed honey colored wall, built of mud brick, about ten feet thick, laid over a framework of wooden beams and red mats. This massive wall enclosed an entire temple.  
  
"Hey, we found a wall!" pointed out Yugi, tapping the honey colored mud brick wall.  
  
"Uh.maybe this wall can save Egypt?" wondered Shizuka puzzled, pacing beside Yugi.  
  
"You idiots." Remarked a conceited voice.  
  
Yugi and Shizuka turned around to see the High Priest, his arms crossed, standing erect as he grinned at them. "I believe this wall surrounds a temple, unless, your intelligence is too low to comprehend that."  
  
"How dare ya insult my sis'!" barked Jounouchi, ready to pounce on Seto.  
  
"Behave yourself, even if he annoys you." Yami laid a firm hand on Jounouchi's tensely muscled shoulder. "According to my divine logic, there should be an entrance."  
  
"Right, an entrance!" babbled Seto to himself, aggravated that he wasted his time following Bast in the first place. "I suppose that damn cat knows where the entrance is."  
  
"Meow!!" purred Bast softly, answering him. She brushed herself against his kilt-covered leg.  
  
"Great, follow kitty again." Seto sighed, rolling his eyes back.  
  
Everyone excited, except Seto, walked behind Bast who led them the entrance, a fortified gateway to keep out thieves, set between two high pylons. In front of the two high pylons, sat marble statues of Ra.  
  
"How odd." observed Seto. ".That even the Outer Court, usually accessible to the general public is closed today."  
  
"YO! OPEN UP!!" demanded Jounouchi loudly, rattling the iron gateway.  
  
"Shouting on the temple grounds is an offence to Ra!!" shouted back the voice of an irritated lass, rushing to the gate.  
  
"GOOD!! Then Ra can come down from his celestial throne and kick my ass, cause I HATE WAITIN'!!!" yelled Jounouchi at her. He rattled at the gateway even harder.  
  
"So impatient!!" remarked she, stopping in front of the gateway. The lass, from her soft round face, appeared young between the age of Yugi and Yami in her early twenties. Her skin complexion, an exotic rich honey beige, was close to Jounouchi's mocha tone in color. Her undertones glowed a light caramel yellow, matching the honey colored wall. Her little brownish cheeks, popped out like red cherries when she smiled. Her delicate purple, plum blossom lips curved up into her cute cherry cheeks. Her eyes large vivid eyes, captured everyone's gaze. The outer area of the iris, a crystal- clear, like the tropical waters of the sea near the shore, faded gradually into a bright blue green aqua deeper into her eyes. In the very center of her pools, the beautiful aqua blended into an even deeper shade of cobalt blue, dark like the open blue sea. The sun's light sparkled in her eyes, as though, it played on the surface of gentle waves.  
  
Her short copper hair cut, neatly below her ears shined a reddish gold in the sun's rays, sinking in the sky. The sinking sun, positioned just behind her head, made the outer edges of her hair glimmer a soft yellow, giving the effect of a halo encircling her head. It reminded Yami of meditating on Ra's image, while watching the rising sun in his spiritual practices.  
  
While he thought about the sun, he saw across her forehead a thin golden circlet. In the middle of it, enameled just above her eyes was a golden sun. Facetted in its middle, glittered a sunstone, its golden sparkles catching everyone's eye. This piece of jewelry identified her as a priestess of Ra, just like the snake on Yami's circlet marked him as the pharaoh.  
  
Around her shapely figure, she wore a pleaded white linen dress exposing her bare shoulders and a small area around the graceful neckline. The dress gathered on the ground over her papyrus sandals and tiny toes. Hiding her body from her hips to her knees, a beautiful golden cloth was worn as an overdress, over the main linen one. On her breast hung a golden talisman, with her name engraved on it. The talisman was believed to magically empower and protect its wearer.  
  
"Greetings Hem Netjer," spoke Seto in his rich priestly voice. Stepping forward he pushed Jounouchi out of the way. Hem Netjer was the title of Egyptian Priests meaning, "Servant of the god."  
  
"I truly apologize for the actions and words of this low commoner." Bowed Seto pretending to act humble, by placing his hand over his heart as he bowed slightly.  
  
Steam clouds blew from the ever so angry Jounouchi's head. He opened his mouth, ready to shout at the high priest. Yami put a hand over his mouth. He pulled him back from the gate where they could have some privacy.  
  
"I know you're irked." began Yami smiling nervously, hoping Jounouchi wouldn't react. ".But, this is a case of class differences."  
  
"WHAT!?" hissed Jounouchi under his breath, into Yami's ear. "Stop defendin' the stuck up Hem Netjer. He's got a DAMN ATTITUDE PROBLEM, THAT'S WHAT!!!" Jounouchi raised his intonation loudly, grinning as Seto heard every word.  
  
"Ahem!" Seto cleared his throat, glancing at Jounouchi, his stormy eyes cold and angry. "You stupid commoner, you're the one.!"  
  
"Both of you, SILENCE or face my wrath!!" yelled Yami loosing his royal temper. He jumped between the bickering young men. Surprised, everyone gawked at the fuming pharaoh. No one EVER saw the pharaoh display his anger openly.  
  
"Meow! Meow!" purred Bast against Yami's leg hoping for some attention.  
  
Fuming, the pharaoh ignored her. He lectured Seto and Jounouchi.  
  
Bast left him, crawling under the barred gate. She jumped into the priestess's arms. She knelt over, kissing Bast on the nose.  
  
"Aww, did you leave girl just to bring back those quarreling men?" said she scratching the feline behind her ears. "Oh, really? You want me to let them in?"  
  
Bast nodded leaping out of the priestess's arms. She took out a key turning it in rusty lock of the gate. It creeked opening slowly.  
  
The five outside the gate came in only to be awestruck by the temple's beauty. The fine sand of the Outer Court was made of tawny gold, each grain dazzling like a nugget of pure gold itself. The sun's beams played on the luminous sea of gold capturing the breath of those who entered. Even the garnets embedded in the cobblestone walkway glowed like rubies upon the sea of gold. The grains of the cobblestone rocks too glistened as if pure silver, polished by the gods.  
  
On the branches of the twining trees, the temple workers adorned each branch with garnets of every color. Blue, green, red, yellow, and orange garnets glittered in a myriad of rainbow lights as the branches swayed in the gentle wind. A slight breeze stroked the bejeweled trees giving off a melody of tones carried on the breeze. The sweet tones melded together in a celestial song sung by the angels praising Ra. Their hearts stirred by the heavenly melody, the various temple birds chirped harmoniously, their sweet songs blending with the melody echoed in the breeze.  
  
"The birds of the land, they praise our Sun Father who warms us with his light!" whispered the priestess softly, the halo around her hair illuminated gently.  
  
The peacocks opened their dark green fantails to the sun, the blue, violent and golden eyes reflecting the light of the sinking sun. Orioles, mynas and other birds spread their wings out bowing on the sea of gold to honor the sun father above.  
  
"So beautiful." said Shizuka's angelic voice into her brother's ear.  
  
He smiled to her. The soft golden light glinted in his honey, chocolate eyes.  
  
"This celebration of Ra you see here pales in comparison to our exquisite evening service." The lovely priestess grinned, her hands upon her swaggering hips. "I'll ask the Kher Heb, the lector priest if you may join us tonight, but first purify yourselves in the Sacred Lake."  
  
"Ah, the Sacred Lake. I'll explain to the others it's meaning. I'm a Hem Netjer as well." bowed Seto politely to her.  
  
She bowed back leaving the Outer Court with Bast passing another pair of pylons to the Inner Court.  
  
Seto led the others down the silver cobblestone path unto the tawny sands to a pond sheltered under a grove of Plumeria trees. The water of the pond, crystal clear like the pools of the priestess's eyes, reflected clearly the image of those who gazed into it. In the pond pure golden sand lined the pool's bottom. A few scented plumeria blossoms, yellow, pink and white floated on the pond's mirror surface scenting the sweet water.  
  
"This pond called the Sacred Lake exists on the premises of every Egyptian Temple." Explained Seto pointing to it. "The Sacred Lake symbolizes Nu, the Primeval Waters from which all Creation was birthed. Priests entering the temple must purify themselves in the Sacred Lake before entering the Inner Court. A priest on temple duty purifies himself three to four times a day if he is to perform rituals for the god. The water of the Sacred Lake is mixed with natron to help with the purification. This water not only rinses off dirt but gives to us energy, rejuvenating us as the water has absorbed the sun's heat. Even after bathing we rinse our mouths with a natron-water mixture to ensure the utmost purification before entering the presence of the god."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know this little pond held so much meaning." Yugi knelt by the pond's bank studying his reflection in the pool.  
  
"Once we're purified we can only wear white linen and sandals in the temple for all animal products are considered unclean." Explained Seto further.  
  
"Hey, you're really an Einstein when it comes to this stuff!" teased Jounouchi leaning an elbow on Seto's shoulder.  
  
"Ha!" mocked Seto haughtily, titling his noise into the air. "You think empty headed airheads like you become priests?" He grinned taking delight in aggravating the honey haired man.  
  
"ARGGG!!!" muttered Jounouchi.  
  
"Catch me if ya can!" winked Seto prancing off with Jounouchi in tow.  
  
"They're so silly!" giggled Shizuka girlishly watching them chase each other across the golden sea of sand.  
  
She left Yami and Yugi to visit the other shrines in the Outer Court, which housed statues of other gods. Visitors often honored the gods there by leaving offerings and praying.  
  
The pharaoh relaxed alone at last. Hidden in the grove Yugi watched Yami undress. The pharaoh raised an arm to his head. He took off his formal headdress. His raven black hair shot up in the air. The magenta highlights made his hair look wilder like Yugi's. His free golden locks tumbled over his face.  
  
"Your crown is really nice." Said Yugi at a loss of words. He gazed the diamonds sparkling on the circlet inlaid with gold and silver. The jeweled snake in the crown's middle gleamed so brightly, it almost hypnotized him.  
  
Yami knelt on his knees. He let Yugi run his fingers over each diamond tracing their shapes.  
  
The pharaoh smiled seeing the jeweled snake's glimmer reflected in the large boyish, bloody magenta pools of the fascinated youth.  
  
"He really likes my crown." Mused Yami.  
  
Pressing his fingers to the back of the Yugi's neck, Yami leaned forward. He felt Yugi's breath hit his lips. He pressed his lips to Yugi's tasting their sweet flavor. Yugi never kissed anyone. The longer this first kiss lasted, the quicker beat his heart. He thought it'd burst out of his very chest.  
  
Yami's tongue slid deep into Yugi's mouth caressing its roof. Yugi paused feeling a wave of desire flood through him. The desire made him crave more.  
  
"He hasn't refused me at all. Maybe this is his first time making out?" thought Yami wondering. "I think it is. I sense he's not ready." He broke away from the kiss.  
  
"I don't think you're ready for this." Yami addressed him bluntly. "When I was your age I slept with someone. Afterwards I realized I wasn't ready. I don't want you to make the same mistake."  
  
"What are you talking about? I feel ready, Yami." Insisted Yugi overpowered by lust. He was driven by his body, unable to think with his mind. "You want this just as much as I do."  
  
Yugi was right. Yami's body desired sex and now, especially his slightly erect member. Noticing it, he felt ashamed. He let go of Yugi. He turned away sitting on the grass. He crossed his legs, wrapping his arms around them to hide his source of shame. "This isn't right." he mumbled.  
  
"Even if it isn't, you can't always fight your sexual desires." Answered Yugi back truthfully. He rested his back against the gnarled tree that the Millennium Puzzle hung from.  
  
"You got a point," realized Yami still crunched over. "As Pharaoh I've lived only a life of restraint. I don't even have a harem for Ra's sake. Almost all previous Pharaohs had large harems they visited frequently. My court says I deprive myself."  
  
"I totally agree with them. You can only control your body for so long until it overpowers you." Raised on the street, Yugi treated Yami like an ordinary person. A priest or courtier never dared to address Yami directly.  
  
Yugi was the first person to speak to Yami honestly. Controlled by a life of rigid formalities, it never dawned on Yami how phony his life had been, until he met Yugi. He liked the way Yugi spoke to him, honest and truthfully. "You're right, Yugi. I feel I can't fight my sexual desires any longer." Admitted he. His ardent member made it clear.  
  
"Then make love to me," whimpered Yugi lustfully. He crawled over on the grass over to Yami.  
  
The pharaoh looked at him over his shoulder sharply. "What our bodies want, and what is morally right differs." He pointed out wisely. "How would Seto and Jounouchi feel if they found out we got laid with each other?"  
  
"Pretty shitty, and pissed too." muttered Yugi crudely. He hated morals and ethics. Living on the street morals meant nothing. He stole because he needed to eat. He needed to eat to live. Living was all that mattered. That was all the body wanted. Yugi lived by the dictates of his body. Yami lived by the morals of his mind. That frustrated Yugi.  
  
"Get out of your head and listen to your body!" snapped Yugi loosing his patience. He sat up, sitting back to back against Yami.  
  
Yami closed his eyes. He felt the body heat between their backs growing hotter. The heat penetrated his skin causing passion to overtake him. Yami couldn't fight his desire anymore, especially his persistent member. ^_^  
  
The pharaoh finally listened to him. Yugi's slips curled up, forming a cute boyish smile. 


	6. CrimsonRubyLove6

Chapter 6 Authors Note: From the feedback, the Shakespearean dialogue in the Yami/Yugi love scene didn't fit so I hacked it out. I also took out the long, flowery sentences and simplified it too. The whole Nu thing didn't make sense either so I removed that. I thought an Egyptian love poem would be more fitting for Yami and Yugi. It is a love poem written by Kiya, a lesser wife of Akhenaten's and the Mother of Tutankhamen  
  
Also later in the chapter, astral travel is used. Here's a brief explanation of what it is:  
  
The ancients believed when people dreamed at night, their consciousness left their minds entering this body utilizing it a vehicle during their dreams. When a person is consciously aware while in their astral body they can journey anywhere beyond the bounds of time and space. This is called Astral Travel or an Out of Body (OBE) experience. When a person experience a separation in their astral body during a brief period in which the physical body is believed to be dead, this is called a Near Death Experience (NDE). Yet they awake again experiencing something mystical.  
  
* * * *  
  
The pharaoh leaned against the trunk of a gnarled tree to catch his breath. Yugi saw sweat beads mixing with myrrh oil, trickling down the pharaoh's bronze chest. The well-toned shoulder muscles popped out, its sweaty sheen highlighted honey against the dark bronze. His skin was toned with a perfect honey shine.  
  
Yami's hands reached for the buckle of his belt, a "click" heard when he undid it slowly. He removed it. The jewels upon the belt sparkled in the light. He laid the belt across the same lower branch that the Millennium Puzzle hung from. With the belt now gone, Yami's fingertips tugged delicately at the kilt around his waist letting the clean, silken kilt gather around his feet.  
  
Yugi also gently tugged at his tattered kilt, letting it fall to the earth on the cool soil. His figure was slender, and skinny showing no muscle definition. His bony kneecaps stuck out below his tiny muscled thighs, giving him a goofy build. In contrast to his skinny legs, his large boyish feet made him look even funnier and out of proportion, a lovable freak of nature.  
  
~May I breathe the sweet air that issues from thy mouth~  
  
Yami embraced him lovingly. Yugi felt their chests rising and falling together. They breathed in synchronicity. As he breathed, Yugi smelled a pleasant scent.  
  
"You smell sweet." murmured Yugi.  
  
"Thanks. I always try to smell my best." Said Yami. He studied how the sunlight hit Yugi's bangs, producing various shades of gold. "The light really makes your bangs shine."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not that pretty, really. I'm just your average teen who lives on the street." Replied Yugi nonchalantly. He never thought highly of himself.  
  
~May I behold thy beauty every day--that is my prayer~  
  
"I think you're pretty. But then again, you look like me, except I have a few more gold streaks in my hair." Complimented Yami. He realized his attraction to Yugi, was based on the admiration of his own physical appearances.  
  
"Maybe I'm somewhat of a narcissist." Thought Yami to himself. He chuckled. "He looks like me, only a few years younger. Wonder if he'd let me kiss him?"  
  
Yami asked.  
  
"Of course!" Yugi consented.  
  
Yugi lay sprawled on the fallen plumeria blossoms blanketing the grass below. The perfume of the blossoms seeped into his skin. He smelled as lovely as the pharaoh himself. Yami nuzzled his face into Yugi's neck. Yugi's fragrant scent filled his nostrils.  
  
"You smell really good!" spoke Yami directly into Yugi's ear.  
  
~May my body grow vigorous with life through thy love~  
  
Smelling Yugi's scent Yami, kissed him again. As they pressed their lips together, Yami's eyes met Yugi's. They shined red. The red was so vivid, Yami felt as if he gazed into an ocean of vermilion water. The redness of Yugi's pools made Yami's arousal react more.  
  
~Mayest thou give me thy two hands bearing thy sustenance~  
  
Yugi was right. He needed to get into his body and free up his mind. It'd been a while since Yami enjoyed a full-blown erection. And it felt damn good too! He couldn't stop now. The pharaoh's fingertips tickled Yugi's stomach. They made their way across the ridges of his of his ribs, moving up and down. Yugi quivered. Yami's fingers traveled over his slightly rippled stomach.  
  
~ May I receive it and live by it~  
  
Yami smiled, making eye contact before kissing Yugi on his belly. Yugi's plumeria scented skin once again filled Yami's nostrils. Yami closed his eyes focusing on his scent. He teased Yugi working his way down until he reached Yugi's member. He kissed every part, causing a bolt of pleasure to shoot through Yugi. His fingers tensed, grasping the wet cool soil beneath him. The bolts of pleasure heightened, as Yami engulfed Yugi's length in the crevice of his sweet mouth. The way Yami's tongue pleasured him masterfully made Yugi cry out in ecstasy. He felt his release coming. His soul catapulted itself out of his body, beyond Nut's celestial body, the sky herself. In Heaven flew he kissing the stars themselves. Back in his body he cried out Yami's name releasing his sacred seed. Yami drank deeply savoring Yugi's taste, sweeter than the nectar of the earth.  
  
~Mayest thou ever call upon my name and~  
  
Yugi felt great! He was SO glad Yami made love to him. This was well worth it, and hot as hell. Tired from his release he cuddled in Yami's arms. He smiled. His cherubic grin delighted Yami making him feel this lovemaking was great too. Being a quick learner, the zealous Yugi couldn't wait to demonstrate his new acquired skills on Yami. His lips silenced Yami's, making his body swoon in his thin arms. Yami's body begged for more. Yugi knew exactly what to do.  
  
Yugi's hot, feverish kisses trailed from Yami's face, down his neck, to his pectorals. Yugi blew gently on each of Yami's nipples then bit gingerly on the pink nubs. Yami groaned feeling sweet stimulation. No one ever bit so softly, yet just hard enough to make his body cry out in pleasure just like Yugi did.  
  
~It shall not fail on thy lips~  
  
"His erotic IQ is higher than I thought," reflected Yami to himself thinking. "Not bad for a first timer." His lips curled into a faint smile.  
  
Yugi's eyes lit up like rubies in the sun. "I must be doing something right or he wouldn't smile like that." Thought Yugi to himself, jesting.  
  
He teased Yami with more kisses, stopping at Yami's source of passion. "Here goes nothing!" thought Yugi, mischievously. Over the topside of his member Yugi kissed him hotly. He worked his way under, while stroking the pharaoh's jewels with his free hand. This dexterous combination of pleasuring Yami blew his mind away.  
  
"His erotic IQ is DEFINITELY high!! Oh, RAAA!!!" cried Yami in his thoughts to himself.  
  
Impressing Yami once more, Yugi took the pharaoh's erection into the cavern of his honey mouth. Not as skillful as Yami, Yugi did his best to please his lover. Yami was pleased amorously, feeling his climax come. Coming, his soul shot violently out of his body beyond the heavens, past the stars into the searing heat of the burning sun, Ra's heart. Slammed back in his body, he found himself again calling out Yugi's name in orgasmic love, spilling his sacred wine. Drinking deeply, Yugi felt he tasted heaven.  
  
They collapsed hitting the soft grass. Beads of sweat coated their tired bodies. For the longest time, listening to the birds sing, watching the light dance in through the canopy, they rested in each other's arms. Eventually they drifted off to sleep from the late afternoon heat.  
  
* * * *  
  
After his fleshly body fell fast asleep, Yugi felt himself awakening within another body inside himself. Rising in that body, he floated weightlessly over his physical self. This body, made of pure divine energy or Light is called the astral, dream or etheric body. Enchanted by the beauty of his astral body Yugi saw his form partly faded, transparent and ghostlike, illuminated from the inside out glowing softly. Outlining his astral body, shined a luminous aura of white light, its vibration humming gently.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Yugi heard a musical voice echo in his astral mind. He turned around, surprised to see Yami too in his astral body floating besides him.  
  
"Where.where are we, Yami?" said Yugi opening his mouth to speak, bewildered the thoughts of his mind resounded all about him.  
  
Yami's etheric lips curved upwards. He grinned, his ruby eyes glowing playfully. "We are in the astral plane. This is world we dwelt in before birth, and after death we go here. Some call this plane the afterlife or spirit world. We enter this plane in our astral bodies while dreaming."  
  
"Uh.then the world our mortal bodies live in is the physical world, or physical plane?" Yugi hovered above his physical body confused.  
  
"Of course!" chuckled Yami amused by Yugi's curiosity. "You know you are more than just your fleshly body, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi rolled over in his dream body grasping Yami's outstretched hand. "R.really? Why haven't I been to this place before?"  
  
The pharaoh's wrapped his luminous arms around the youth. Both of them ascended up into the canopy gazing out onto the physical world around them from the astral plane above. Yugi noticed the same white glow that surrounded him enveloped all living things, including the trees, the plants even the birds who sang sweetly. This white glow, the life force in all living being, including gods the Egyptians called the Ka.  
  
"You go to this place every night in your dreams, only you don't remember it. To awaken consciously in your astral body.is like a spiritual awakening, realizing a dimension beyond the physical world really does exist." Said Yami kissing Yugi on the forehead.  
  
Yugi wanted to kiss him back, but something stopped him, his mind. It irked it him when his mind did that. "Shame on you, Yugi." his mind seemed to say. "You coaxed Yami to sleep with you. You enjoyed it, but how will Jounouchi feel once he finds out? Won't Seto be heartbroken once he knows what Yami and you did?"  
  
"Shut up!!" hissed Yugi, his voice echoing over the astral plane.  
  
"Whoa, who are you talking to?" inquired Yami, perplexed.  
  
"It's nothing." Said Yugi quickly, leaving Yami's embrace. "We should wake up. The service starts soon."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I'm a slut who did what his body wanted. You have every right not to want me. Jou.nou.chi!!" cried the youth in his sleep, thrashing his body violently against the pharaoh's.  
  
"YUGI!!" The pharaoh awoke with a start, hugging Yugi tightly.  
  
"Yami." The youth opened one eye, than the other, feeling his cherubic cheek pressed to Yami's heart.  
  
"Yugi, on the astral plane after you cried in my arms, you tossed about lost in a nightmare." Explained Yami, his expression full of worry. "Why don't we soak ourselves in the pond so we may relax and purify ourselves?"  
  
"Sure." Yugi agreed.  
  
Sheltered under the shade of the plumeria grove, the pair soaked their sweaty bodies in the cool, soothing waters. The golden sand lined bottom felt so good, like hands of silk caressing their tired bodies. They laid their heads on the pond's grassy bank, lazily watching a few plumeria blossoms on the pond's mirror surface. When the blossoms hit the surface, they sent out little ripples distorting the mirror images, which formed again.  
  
"Why are you worried about Jounouchi rejecting you?" asked Yami, breathing in the water's sweet scent.  
  
Yugi fingers pulled on the soft grass beside him. "You know what we did."  
  
Yami sat up, ripples riding outward where his waist pushed the water. "Yeah, my mortals say I should feel ashamed, but my body loved it like hell. Let's not say anything. Hopefully, Jounouchi and Seto won't suspect anything." Yami knew he lied to himself. Seto was sharp. He'd suspect something happened.  
  
"Let's not say anything." Said Yugi back in denial. He never felt this sense of guilt before. Living on the street, he did what he did for survival. Morals meant nothing, but now they were everything.  
  
* * * *  
  
While Yami and Yugi soaked, neither of them said nothing, thinking only about they shameful act they committed.  
  
"Listen ya pompous, arrogant, conceited, stuck up, egotistical Hem Netjer!" howled Jounouchi, chasing after Seto in the outer courtyard. "I've been chasin' yer ass over an hour already!"  
  
Out of breath, the haughty priest stopped on the cobblestone path to catch his breath. "Didn't I tell you commoner, I'm Egypt's greatest runner?" smirked he sheepishly, taunting Jounouchi even more. "You were dumb enough to chase me."  
  
"No I chased ya, cause yer annoying as hell and I'd love to hurt ya, where it counts!" Jounouchi slammed a fist into the palm of his hand, in an attempt to scare Seto.  
  
"Hahahaha!" laughed Seto arrogantly, grinning at the honey haired blond. "Your IQ is so low you wouldn't know where to AIM when it comes to male anatomy!"  
  
"Ouch! What an insult!" giggled Yugi covering his mouth. "Why not break them up?"  
  
"This is way to amusing. I wanna see what they do!" said Yami delighted.  
  
"Alright, Hem Netjer, I've had it!!" Jounouchi bounded right up to Seto, glaring at him wildly.  
  
"Is that a threat?" replied Seto calmly, with a poker like face.  
  
"RA-DAMMIT!!!" The hotheaded blond lost his temper, lunging at Seto ready to pummel him.  
  
Seto smiled, stepping to the side so Jounouchi flew through the air, landing face first in the tawny golden sand over the cobblestone walkway. He lifted himself onto all fours spitting sand out from his mouth.  
  
"Hehehehe!!" cackled Seto prancing about him. "When you spit out sand, your cheeks pop out and your lips and puckered, you look just like a goldfish! GOLDFISH!!!"  
  
"WHAT'D YA SAY!? Prepare to face Jounouchi's wrath!" hissed he standing up.  
  
Grinning again, Seto took a few paces back, positioned right in front of a tree. Screaming madly, the blond charged at the high priest not aware of what lay in front of him. Seto jumped out of the way, allowing Jounouchi to slam into the tree head on. His body wavered for a few moments, before hitting the sand with a thud.  
  
"How can he be so STUPID!?" exclaimed Yami. He leapt out of the pond running to where Jounouchi lay to help him.  
  
"Yami! You're NAKED!!" Yugi called out from the pond. But Yami didn't hear.  
  
Shizuka finished her prayers at the various shines in the outer courtyard, as Yami ran to Jounouchi. She stopped on the cobblestone path to see a naked Yami racing past her. She laughed to herself, thinking it was a daydream. In her clear view, Yami stood opposite of Seto, over her passed out brother by the tree.  
  
"OH MY RA!!!" giggled she, realizing it was no daydream.  
  
Yami faced her, showing her the full glory of his beautifully sculpted body. "Uh.what?"  
  
"Look down!" burst out Seto, rolling on the sand in laughter.  
  
The pharaoh did so. He turned beet-red feeling a sweat drop by his head. "OH MY RAAAAA!!!!! MY PARTS ARE SHOWING, HOW EMBARRASSINGGGG!!!!" cried he at the top of his lungs.  
  
Yami's cry woke Jounouch up with a start. "Don't look Shiz!" shouted he sprinting to her to shield her eyes.  
  
She laughed hysterically, brushing away his hand. "I already saw!" she said, smiling.  
  
"Saw what!?" babbled Jounouchi, still trying to cover her eyes.  
  
She giggled even more whispering into his ear. "His.man parts!"  
  
"This is a nightmare, Ra! This is a nightmare, Ra!" prayed Yami to Ra rushing frantically back to the pond out of Shizuka's sight.  
  
"Did I miss something?" asked the temple priestess passing the second pair of pylons that led to the outer court. Bast followed by her side.  
  
"Man parts!!" chuckled Shizuka girlishly. Jounouchi put a hand over her mouth to shut her up.  
  
"Excuse me?" answered she.  
  
"Hehehe!!" laughed Seto sauntering up to her. "It's nothing a proper priestess needs to know of. Besides, did the Kher Heb approve of our stay for the evening service?  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Wonderful!!" sang Seto joining his hands. "We'll need proper clothes for the commoners, especially that uncultured one." He grinned pointing to Jounouchi who stuck his tongue out at the high priest. 


	7. CRL7

Chapter 7 Author's note: A special thanks to Astracindel for helping me with the jokes, especially the "prostrate" one!^_^ Thank you Alaroche for betaing:D Also, from what people suggested in my reviews I took out some descriptions, to allow people to concentrate more on the main story. Please let me know what you think. Thank you!  
  
Now purified Yami and Yugi left the Sacred Lake to prepare themselves for the evening service. Shizuka bathed too. After her Jounouchi and Seto would bathe together.  
  
"I know just what to do to kick yer ass, Hem Netjer!" snickered an unclothed Jounouchi to himself waiting in the branches of the plumeria trees just above the pond.  
  
The high priest undressed in the thicket of the grove passing under Jounouchi who waited above. "Not bad." he thought to himself watching the priest below. The priest stretched his arms, flexing his well-defined pectorals.  
  
"Bombs away!" shouted Jounouchi jumping down from the branches to land on an unsuspecting Seto who fell over hitting the grassy bank headfirst. The high priest shook the grass out of his face positioning himself on all fours. He felt a weight on him straddled over his lower back.  
  
"I'm the Lone Ranger! Giddy up Silver!" cheered Jounouchi, his inner thighs squeezing Seto's waistline. "Gallop horsy!!" he grinned slapping Seto's outer thigh.  
  
"NEIGH!! I'm not your DAMN HORSE!!" roared an enraged Seto, throwing his rider off his back into the cool pond.  
  
SPLASH went Jounouchi plunged into the cold waters. He surfaced coughing out the water he swallowed. Then he crawled out onto the soft grass, rolling over from laughter. He looked up at Seto expecting him to laugh too. The high priest stood erect, crossing his olive arms. His icy blue eyes glared into Jounouchi's chocolate pools so coldly, he felt his very soul freeze over.  
  
"Wow, my dear Hem Netjer." said Jounouchi nervously. "It was a joke man, a joke!"  
  
"PROSTRATE yourself before me, you idiot commoner!" commanded Seto, not the least bit amused, with such temper he even silenced the very birds in the Outer Court. Jounouchi felt as though the words of Ra smote him.  
  
He glimpsed at Seto petrified for a few moments then doubled over in laughter falling over again. He laughed so hard, his mocha cheeks popped out like engorged apples. The high priest frowned knitting his mahogany brows together.  
  
"WHAT!?" he growled scowling at Jounouchi.  
  
"If I heard right, did ya say PROSTITUTE yerself before me!?" paraphrased Jounouchi grinning smugly.  
  
Seto gasped horrified by the commoner's lewd mind.  
  
The honey haired blond pranced about the high priest making funny faces at him. "PROSTITUTE myself for ya!? There's no way I'd do that, not even fer a coin!" chuckled Jounouchi sticking his sexy rear out at Seto to mock him.  
  
The high priest howled lunging at the blond to kick him. "You think I'd be stupid enough to be your client!?" hissed he missing, running into a low hanging branch. Whimpering he rubbed his swollen forehead.  
  
"Ya need a hand?" smirked Jounouchi about to touch him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!" snapped Seto, his face twisted with anger. He stared at Jounouchi menacingly. "I said PROSTRATE, not PROSTITUTE!" Jounouchi's raised his brows, his eyes wide. He paused standing before the temper mental priest. "PROSTATE!? Thought ya didn't want me. First ya say prostitute.now ya want my PROSTATE!! Sounds to me like ya want me awfully BAD!!" giggled he cutely, winking at the irked priest. "RA-DAMMNIT, YOU MORONIC BLOCKHEAD!!!" cursed Seto waving his arms at the blond. "PROSTRATE!! I SAID PROSTRATE!! LAYING YOURSELF BEFORE ME!!" "Ya just can't take no fer an answer, can ya? Sorry, but ya ain't getting nun of this!" doubled Jounouchi in laughter prancing about the pond. Frustrated Seto banged his head against the trunk of the tree whose branch he ran into. "RA!!! How can you be so cruel that you torment me with this moronic commoner!?" "Ya okay?" smiled Jounouchi annoyingly behind the masochistic priest. Seto turned around, eyes narrowed like an angry canine growling at the honey haired man. He pounced on Jounouchi, trying to force him on his knees. "On your knees commoner!" demanded he. "Teehehe!!" giggled Jounouchi wrestling with him now in the plumeria grove, under the cool shade of the canopy. "I KNOW why ya want me on my knees, cause I KNOW what yer thinkin'!! But ya ain't gettin' nun of this, Hem Netjer!"  
  
Horrified yet again by the honey haired man, the priest lay flat on his back staring up at the light dancing in through the canopy. "You OUTLANDISH BRAZEN MAN!!" exclaimed he.  
  
"HEY!!" remarked Jounouchi sitting relaxed against a tree trunk. "Yer the ONE who wanted ME on my knees, ya babblin' Hem Netjer!!"  
  
"STOP IT WITH THE 'HEM NETJER!!'" yelled Seto who leapt at Jounouchi pushing him against the trunk. "It's an honorific title addressed to priests, meaning 'servant of the god', not slang to be used by commoners like you!" his icy tone laced with anger.  
  
"Behind ya!" pointed Jounouchi suddenly.  
  
Seto looked behind him letting go of the blond.  
  
"Tricked ya!" chuckled Jounouchi delighted scrambling away before Seto could catch him. He jumped in the pond with a splash.  
  
"RA-DANGIT!!! YOU'VE INCURED MY WRATH!!" screamed at the top of his lungs like a madman running out of the grove to the pond after Jounouchi. So distracted by the honey haired man the high priest lost his footing slipping on a muddy section of the bank, tumbling backwards into the pool. SPLASH!!!  
  
"Harharhar!!" cackled Jounouchi like a pirate, wading in the water.  
  
Seto's bloodshot eyes glowered at Jounouchi just above the mirror ponds surface.  
  
"Oh damn.he means business!" gulped Jounouchi falling back in the pool.  
  
"Is everything going well?" sang a sweet voice just above the bank. The fiery sun sinking halfway below the horizon, cast a soft golden glow on the priestess's face. Her full plum lips smiled, meeting her cherry cheeks. The setting sun's light flickered in the clear, aqua, navy pools of her large eyes.  
  
The pond's mirror surface, reflecting the lush green canopy of the plumeria trees above, sent ripples out where Seto's waist rose from the waters. "Everything is fine." he replied rather embarrassed.  
  
"Anzu is my name." Said she kneeling by the bank, her dress gathered in folds around her body. The lovely golden cloth worn as an overdress over her main linen one, was especially illuminated by the evening's golden glow.  
  
"A name sweet as the peach that grows from the bough of the peach tree." replied he to her. "Seto is my name."  
  
"ARRGG!" muttered Jounouchi to himself watching all this from behind, his arms crossed behind his head resting on the grassy bank. "That stuck up Hem Netjer treats me like Nile mud and Anzu like baked honey bricks!"  
  
"You are Greek, aren't you Seto?" inquired she, her soft feminine face shimmering in the sun lit waters. She knelt by him.  
  
"Well, my parents quite refined and cultured immigrated from Greece, making my blood Greek as well. I though, consider myself Egyptian, Anzu." The gentle breeze blew through his mahogany hair.  
  
"I knew you were Greek," chimed she sweetly. Her talisman hanging from her neck just in front of Seto's face. "The wine of the Greeks is brewed until it's a pale olive color, much like the hue of your skin."  
  
"Olive skin is olive," replied he in his deep resonant voice, sinking back a little into the pond.  
  
"HEY!!!" rang out the raucous voice, of the kher heb from the Inner Court by the pylons there. "Ya'll gonna hurry your bums up, cause the service starts soon!"  
  
"Coming!" Anzu called back. She turned away from the bathers heading for the pylons that led to the Inner Court. "See ya later Seto, and you too blondie!" she winked at Jounouchi.  
  
"Whaddya say!? Carrot-top!" blurted he back at her, wading towards Seto's direction.  
  
"Carrot-top!? How DARE you address me like that!?!?" She spun around shaking her fists at him.  
  
"Am I sensin' a double standard, carrot-top?" teased he lifting himself onto the bank. He rested his chin over his crossed arms.  
  
"YES!! For I am a lady!" pointed she proudly to herself.  
  
"So am I!" babbled the honey haired man impulsively.  
  
Seto doubled over in laughter, sinking into the water besides Jounouchi. "Hahaha! I knew you were female. By Ra, did you know he's a Victoria's Secret model who poses in lingerie?" He whipped out a sexy catalogue flipping to a page that showed a voluptuous lady posing. Jounouchi's brows flew past his hairline seeing a photo of his face cut and pasted, placed over the model's original face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" demanded he fuming over Seto's shoulder.  
  
The high priest laughed so hard he choked on some pond water. Two angry, mocha skinned hands, grabbed the sides of Seto's head dunking him underwater. They wrestled a bit until Seto broke free resurfacing again. He broke out into his typical haughty laughter.  
  
Anzu's wondered if Jounouchi was female. Jounouchi noticed her glance. "Listen up, lady. If yer lookin' at my parts to see if I'm really female, ya ain't seein' nothing cause their.private!!"  
  
"Private? I thought they were public." Remarked Seto smartly at him.  
  
The honey haired man fell over, hitting his head on a hard rock protruding from the shoreline.  
  
"I've hung some towels on the tree branches. See you in the temple soon." Laughed she musically leaving to meet the one who called her.  
  
The bathers climbed out, drying themselves with the linen towels the priestess hanged on the plumeria branches. Seto looked to his side to see a glorious full view of Jounouchi's well-toned body^_^.  
  
"You've got a cute ass." Teased Seto seductively. He caught Jounouchi off guard.  
  
"What!?" stammered Jounouchi dropping his towel. "That's SEXUAL HARRASEMENT, man!!  
  
"What in the name of Ra are you babbling about?" muttered Seto wrapping the linen towel around his slender waist.  
  
"Ya said I gotta cute ass, Hem Netjer." Jounouchi rolled his eyes back leaning over to pick up his white towel.  
  
"Hehehe," chuckled the high priest, running a hand through his dark mahogany hair. "Your minds in the flippin' gutter. I said you had cut abs, blondie!"  
  
"Meow." Purred a sweet feline voice. Bast rubbed soft her tiger fur against Jounouch's leg, purring affectionately. Her large malachite eyes longed for his attention. He knelt over on the cool soil scooping Bast into his arms. Her whiskers ticked his face.  
  
"You're such a sweet girl, Bast." He kissed her on her pink button nose, stroking her striped fur. "It's too bad Hem Netjer here ain't as nice as ya, girlie. Huh? What? Ya want Hem Netjer to be nice to me too?"  
  
Seto's eyes popped out in disbelief. "You're talking to a cat."  
  
"Of course, yer my girl, right kitty Bast?" He nuzzled his nose to hers. "Eh? Ya think Hem Netjer has an attitude? I totally agree sweetie."  
  
"Great! Now the cat insults me too." grumbled he leaving the Outer Court, to the area where Anzu left. Beyond the Outer Court only purified priests could enter, but today the kher heb permitted the visitors invited by Bast.  
  
Jounouchi and Bast came too, climbing a small stairwell. They passed the second pair of pylons that divided the Inner and Outer Courts. They entered a long rectangular hall, beyond the Outer Court called the Hypostyle hall. The floor of the Hypostyle hall slanted gradually upwards towards the main sanctuary. The slanting floor symbolically recreated the shape of the Primeval Mound, where the gods appeared at the beginning of Creation, the First Time or Zep Tepy in Egyptian. On the ceiling of the Hypostyle hall were decorations of stars and birds, representing the sky. Jounouchi gazed at the forest of awesome columns around him, some of which reached 79 feet. The column shafts decorated with hieroglyphs and carved reliefs, colorfully painted, depicted deities and religious symbols. The only light illuminating this dark forest, flooded in from small windows set high up below the ceiling. Jounouchi's spirit felt solemn watching the light hit the beautiful columns. "Meow!" Bast's nimble body leapt out of his arms onto the large stone floor. He ran after her through the rows of columns, until she vanished into the shadows.  
  
"Bast? BAST!!" he called out cloaked in darkness.  
  
"Big brother? Over here!" echoed the distant voice of Shizuka.  
  
He found her in one of the small rooms that surrounded the Hypostyle hall. Those small rooms were used for conferences, study centers, libraries, storage, or as dressing rooms where the priests prepared themselves for the services. Outside the temple grounds were other annexes, the residences of the temple staff, classrooms for workshops and other functions. Shizuka sat in front of a wooden dresser applying makeup to her face. She dipped a cosmetic stick into a jar of kohl framing her lovely emerald eyes. She powdered her porcelain cheeks with a light layer of ochre. She smiled. Her full red lips broadened greeting her brother.  
  
"Ya look so stunning Shiz!" smiled Jounouchi watching her twirl in her new long flowing linen dress. It fell to her ankles and draped over her wrists.  
  
She grinned throwing her arms around her brother. "Get dressed big brother, service starts soon!" rejoiced she.  
  
Jounouchi was just about to when a somber Yugi entered the dressing room. He painted his cherubic face with the same lovely makeup Shizuka wore. He dressed in a clean linen tunic gathered loosely around his twig like body. Now washed and cleaned, he turned into an exquisite Egyptian doll. The doll hung his head in shame.  
  
"Miss Shizuka, can ya recap the reading?" he asked quietly. This wasn't Yugi's usual self. Jounouchi and Shizuka knew something happened.  
  
"Uh.sure." Shizuka reached into her bag by the dresser taking out her Tarot deck. She pulled out the cards used in the reading. "The Emperor is Yami. The Knight of Swords is Seto. The Lover's Card means Yami and Seto are lovers. The Tower represents destruction, that's when I had the vision of the town destroyed by the gold dragon. The Devil means Yami and Seto are shackled by evil, but it's an evil they can overcome. The Three of Swords says a division between Yami and Seto is possible. The Wheel of Fortune foretells that their own destines are in their hands, and their actions will determine their future."  
  
Shizuka felt the Three of Swords hum with a strange energy. "It seems this card holds a vision for me." Upon a red heart in place of the left sword stood Yami. Opposite on the right stood Seto. Each reached out to the other with outstretched arms yet something blocked them. The image of Yugi, the middle sword appeared between them.  
  
"Yugi.you knew didn't you? That's why you asked me about the reading. Am I right?" she asked placing her porcelain hand on his sloping shoulder.  
  
Still as a statue, he didn't move or respond. Even his breathing stopped too. Jounouchi saw his pained magenta eyes simply stare out at the space in front of him. Down his cheek rolled a tear. "I am the sword that divides them. If their relationship fails work out, it's all my fault!"  
  
Before Jounouchi said a word, Yugi stormed out of the dressing room back into the Hypostyle hall.  
  
"YUG!!!" called out Jounouchi running after him.  
  
The youth darted into one of the library rooms, slamming the door behind him. Jounouchi pounded his fists against the old wooden door.  
  
"OPEN UP YUG!! OPEN UP!!" demanded he banging on the door.  
  
Jounouchi felt something soft brush against his leg. Bast. She meowed clawing at the wood grain to open it.  
  
"Even yer worried too, huh girl?" He knelt over to hold her wanting to cry.  
  
"Big brother!" Shizuka stopped by her brother to catch her breath. "The kher heb wants us to join him for the service!"  
  
"Without Yug!? NO WAY!" opposed he strongly.  
  
"We can get Yugi later. We have to go, now." She took his free arm pulling him away.  
  
"YUG! We'll be back." Jounouchi's voice resounded through the dark hall, striking a rueful note.  
  
Jounouchi and Shizuka hurried to meet the kher heb, who waited in front of the main sanctuary along with Anzu, Yami and Seto. The pharaoh and high priest were decked out in new kilts, with freshly applied makeup and myrrh oil scenting the air around him.  
  
"Where's Yugi?" The youth's absence worried Yami.  
  
"Oh it seems you've taken a liking to him, Yami." Commented Seto harshly. He crossed his arms. He shot towards Yami that ice-cold glare Jounouchi knew all too well.  
  
Yami froze, captured by Seto's glare.  
  
"I knew when you met him your heart was lost in his gaze. So why did we even get that reading?" questioned he coldly. That icy tone from their days as opponents returned to his now hostile voice.  
  
"This isn't good! Yugi must of slept with Yami!" thought Shizuka intuitively. "He feels guilty for dividing them. Now's he's suffering."  
  
"What are you looking at, girl!?" Seto lashed out at Shizuka.  
  
Jounouchi saw Shizuka's emerald eyes well in pain. He moved in front of her standing between her and Seto. "Her name's Shiz, not 'girl' ya rude Hem Netjer!" Jounouchi scowled menacingly at the High Priest.  
  
"Control yourselves, both of you!" commanded Yami angrily. "We were led here by Bast. Now let us to listen to what the kher heb has to say." Yami bowed deeply before the kher heb, who waited patiently in front of the sanctuary doors.  
  
The kher heb nodded. He dressed in a white hooded linen robe covering his muscular frame. The pleats gathered about his hands and feet. The hood hid his hair, revealing only his handsome face. On his forehead, he wore the same sun circlet as Anzu identifying him as a priest of Ra. Just below the thin gold band, his sharp defined brows slanted downward, accenting his exotic oriental eyes. He rimmed his eyes with kohl paint. The outer layer of his irises was a dark blue black, blending into the main obsidian black color. The light streaming in from the high windows of the Hypostyle hall, sparkled in his deep black pools, with a glint of kindness.  
  
Over his dark brown skin with dark umber undertones, the powdered ochre emphasized his high cheekbones. The angles of his face were soft, but his nose sharper and pointed. The red ochre applied to his earthy brown lips, terra cotta colored, tinted them to an even darker red, bringing out his warm smile.  
  
"Welcome to Ra's temple." Welcomed he in his deep, inviting voice. "I'm Honda, the ker heb priest. Today I invite you to our evening service since Bast led you to our temple. She's no ordinary cat, but the incarnation of the goddess Bast herself. That's why your coming here is significant today." "When we first met her, I saw a vision of her as the goddess Bast standing on a lotus!" recalled Yami remembering that vision.  
  
"Really? The goddess revealed herself to you for she desired to lead you here. It is said when Ra's Eye foresees a cataclysmic event, he sends Bast here in the form of a cat. Bast is to guide us so we may avoid whatever tragedy Ra foresaw." Explained Honda pointing to the nearest column. "Those events are depicted on the Column of Mysteries."  
  
The first scene on the column showed Ra's Eye looking over the horizon. Next, Bast descended into her mortal feline form, appearing by the Pharaoh's throne. A group of purple robed figures opposing the Pharaoh's were to his right. The next vivid scene displayed the seven Millennium Items gathered around the depiction of a door. The pharaoh's forces and the purple robed ones each vied for the Millennium Items. After that, a battle took place between the forces of light and dark. The Pharaoh leading the forces of light, waged war against purple robed army leg by a single figure. Above that figure, a gold dragon hovered above unleashing its fury on the pharaoh's troops. So powerful was its attack, it lambasted entire towns into obliteration.  
  
"NOOOOO!!" cried out Shizuka in terror, remembering that dreadful vision. The shock of death on the people's face, the opening of the dragon's jaws, a person reaching out to her as he disintegrated into a column of golden light.  
  
"LADYYY!!" screamed Honda, reliving the vision with Shizuka. He sunk to his knees grasping his head in pain. Just as Shizuka saw the helpless man consumed by the golden column, she turned around reaching out to him. He took her hand only to see her shriek silently, disintegrated by the light.  
  
"SAVE MEEEE!!" yelled Shizuka, crying out with closed eyes.  
  
"It's a dream, a dream! Wake up Shiz!!" Jounouchi held her, shaking her.  
  
"Kher Heb, open your eyes!" Anzu knelt by Honda putting her hands on his shoulders.  
  
Both Honda and Shizuka opened their eyes. They stared at each other, then at everyone speechless.  
  
"We're really going to die, big brother!" wailed Shizuka, now in tears. She buried her head into her brother's chest.  
  
"Yer not, it's a vision, its not real." Trembled Jounouchi. He hugged her tightly.  
  
The kher heb caught his breath, breaking out into a cold sweat. He wiped his forehead with his robe's sleeve to brush away the sweat. Anzu helped him up.  
  
"What we saw is not real right now, but a cataclysmic event depicted on this column. What we are seeing is visions of the future. It is the day when the forces of light led by the Pharaoh battle the darkness led by the purple robed one who commands the dragon. In other words, the final battle between good and evil. If evil were to triumph that dragon may not destroy only us, but the entire world as well." Spoke Honda ominously. His breathing was labored and heavy, still shaken up by the dreadful vision.  
  
"So it's a vision of what'll happen if evil triumphs over good. This is what the Tower tried to tell me during the reading. When I saw the Devil's card, I thought the purple robed figure represented Sekhemet, the sun goddess of destruction, but I may be wrong." Considered Shizuka looking through her cards again.  
  
"What does that mean?" Seto studied her cards feeling baffled.  
  
"Hem Netjer, when does Sekhmet destroy?" she questioned.  
  
"Well, only when travelers are foolish even to venture into the desert. The sun's so hot, its rays could kill people there." He replied, wondering why she asked such an obvious question.  
  
"Does Sekhmet deliberately try to kill people who don't wander into the desert?" Her emerald eyes asked him, inquisitively.  
  
"No.of course not. She's not truly an evil goddess, only a goddess who represents the destructive aspects of the sun." he answered still confused.  
  
"That's exactly why I think the purple robed figure represents someone else, a god or goddess truly evil unlike Sekhmet, who desires the total annihilation of humankind." Everyone understood Shizuka clearly now.  
  
"What about the two people sitting by Sekhmet's feet, bound by chains? Aren't they Seto and I?" wondered Yami seeing the Devil's card.  
  
"During the reading, I thought they were symbolic of you and Seto, but I now feel they're people we haven't met, but soon will, enslaved by the darkness." Shizuka concentrated on the Devil card's energy to understand its imagery.  
  
"This is gettin' so damn complicated Shiz!" Jounouchi sighed feeling his head might blow up.  
  
"Ha! To a simple minded commoner like you it is!" Seto mocked him.  
  
"Ya wanna piece 'o me, Hem Netjer!?" snarled Jounouchi, ready to fight him. He moved into fighting stance, raising his fists at the high priest.  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF!!" ordered Yami fiercely, dividing them.  
  
"How DARE YOU order me!" retorted Seto. Yami saw resentment in his cold icy pools. "I was STUPID to think we shared a relationship other than that of dueling."  
  
"WHAT are you talking about!?" Yami's normally friendly eyes narrowed, filled with anger. His crimson pools burned hotly.  
  
"I knew since you laid eyes on that street rat, you took a liking to him! You even spent a whole HOUR in the Sacred Lake with him! What the HELL is going on, Pharaoh!?!?" His mahogany eyebrows furrowed together out of rage. His vehement voice reverberated through the Hypostyle hall striking fear the pharaoh's soul.  
  
All eyes turned to Yami who stood there in silence.  
  
"You.you slept with Yugi didn't you your lordship?" thought Shizuka to herself. "Yugi feels guilty for separating you two, and he suffers in agony. You were suffering inside too, your lordship? Did you feel Seto would never love you back no matter how hard you loved him back? Drowning in your own pain, you turned to Yugi did you not? Now Seto's heart is broken because of what you did."  
  
"You both cry out inside, but if you don't work together to battle this evil, we may all die in the end." Spoke Shizuka mournfully in her angelic voice.  
  
Seto turned his icy gaze to her. "I don't give a camel's ass if the world is blown up! We all die in the end, so what does it matter!? All I want to know is, what the hell is going on between Yami and Yugi!!"  
  
"Nothing!" replied Yami quickly under his breath. His whole body tensed as he spoke.  
  
Swallowing his rage, Seto averted his gaze.  
  
"Well." Honda's warm voice shattered the eerie silence. "Now that Bast led all of you here, let's celebrate and start the service!"  
  
"Honda, you always try to cheer people up, especially after a serious fight. Isn't it better to let them be?" suggested Anzu smiling sweetly.  
  
"If ya let 'em be, they go around actin' like Hem Netjer here with a serious attitude problem." Jounouchi grinned light heartedly, nudging Seto in the shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me!!" hissed the high priest under his breathes. He pushed the honey haired man away from him.  
  
"Big brother, you should really leave him alone." Whispered Shizuka. They moved away speaking privately.  
  
"I'm sure singing and dancing to please Ra will make everyone feel better. Let's head in." Anzu and Honda opened the doors to let everyone into the main sanctuary.  
  
"I need to talk to Yug." Jounouchi said to Shizuka before dashing off to the library room to find Yugi. 


	8. Author's Note

Authors Note:  
  
To those of you, who've read Crimson Ruby Love, thank you for your support. When Yami slept with Yugi in chapter 6, I wasn't really sure how to continue the story. I wrote chapter 6 three times, still unable to come up with a way to continue the story. For now, I may continue writing this fic in the future. Please check out My Ocean Love, and In the Ocean of my Heart fics. I'm working on a brand new Egypt fic where all the chars will be incarnations of the Egyptian gods and it will kick ass!( I'll email all of you when I start this. Thanks! 


End file.
